Back in Time
by lover-singer
Summary: I'm finished! Yay! In my opinion Chapter 7 is a great one and guess what you lucky ducks, you get to read it! :D Be happy, cuz I may not be back to write and stuff. :D BYE NOW!
1. Turning Back

Author: drknd-wrtr-w/-a-heart-of-gld

Warning! Swearing, Craziness, and Otop spoilers PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't anything except Tia, Ben, any other characters that you don't recognize, and the plot. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! -sobs- okay that's out of my system. Read and Review. Enjoy!!!!!!

Summary: Based on a thought I had during the writing of _Time _and _Harry Potter, the Seer, and the Black._ I'm going to put those together kind of. They're going back in time... READ! REVIEW! Get lives... oh never mind. :)

(A/N: Okay, I changed a couple of details in this chapter... I REPOSTED IT!  lol.  READ n REVIEW!)

Chapter 1: Turning Back.

Tamara and Harry Potter and Benjamin Black sat out by the lake, thinking of Sirius Black. He died last semester, protecting Harry, and Ben and Tia had just came to school. It was their sixth year, as well as Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Draco's sixth year. Ginny and Luna were in their fifth year.

It was a week past the first, and they had called a truce with Draco. Surprising, them and the whole school. _'That's okay. It really doesn't matter what everyone thinks. The damned prophecy practically controls everything we do now...'_ Harry sighed, thinking about the 'damned prophecy' and Tia looked at him. She had felt like he wasn't telling him something, since the beginning, and it was deja vu every moment with him. Tia and Harry were fraternal twins and Tia had been sent to the U.S. shortly after birth. Tia looked exactly like Lily Potter, except the eyes. Those belonged to James. She also had a new idea of how to prank the Slytherins and/or Snape every couple of minutes. That also belonged to James.

Remus Lupin, the last and true Marauder, looked out his window, watching the three teens that were mirror images of their father and/or mother. He sighed a sad sigh and looked at his work he was supposed to be doing. He snorted. _Fat chance._ He was again the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. He watched as Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked out to the three sitting by the lake. He watched as they sat down talking. Then, as sudden as the winds can change, five death eaters came out of the Forbidden Forest, pointing their wands at the seven. He made an alarmed noise and watched further as the seven disappeared in a deep red light. He ran out of the classroom, towards Dumbledore's office, and suddenly remembered seven teens coming in his sixth year. "Shit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was making a potion, big surprise. He was putting in the last ingredient, stirring the cauldron's contains. He suddenly remembered James Potter... and his twin? His eyes widened and he stopped stirring. He searched more in the memory, and remembered Lily's twin... Lucius' twin... "Draco, Harry, and Tia! Fuck." He waved his wand at his potion and it disappeared and he ran out of the dungeons. He ran towards Dumbledore's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Tia, Harry, and Ben are still staring at the lake. I told them to be up here by four..._' Draco's eyes narrowed at the three figures hunched against the wind. He looked at Hermione and she nodded. "Come on you guys..." Draco abruptly turned and Hermione followed. Ginny and Ron exchanged a look and shrugged following.

The four made their way to the lake and found the three quiet. Hermione frowned a bit and walked up to the three. "Harry? Tia? Ben? You three alright?" The three looked at her and nodded in unison. She frowned deeper and turned towards the other three. They came with her and sat down next to them. Harry, Tia, and Ben continued to stare out at the lake. They remained quiet until they heard a rustle to the left of them. Harry, Tia(both having a cursed scar on their forehead) turned sharply. "Death eaters." They whispered in unison, pale, tone hoarse. Everyone stared at the bushes and out came five death eaters.

The seven stood up, digging for their wands, cussing. The five death eaters laughed a bit at their advantage, then pointed their wands at the seven, beginning to chant something in Latin. Harry, Tia, and Ben rushed forward, trying to prevent what was happening, but a red light engulfed the seven teens, and they were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus, running so fast his sides hurt, was currently cussing. He was so concentrated on cussing he didn't notice Severus, and he ran into him. They both cussed. Severus looked up and saw Remus. "Dammit Lupin! What are you doing?" Lupin glared at him.

"I'm heading to Dumbledore's office. Severus... Did you remember something? To do with the past?!" Severus paled.

"You saw them too?" Remus nodded, pale. He suddenly remembered something else.

"Their was an attack at Hogwarts in our sixth year, and Voldemort knows that... He sent them back, hoping that they'd die protecting... us. Shit!" he got up and pulled the potion's master up as well. They ran to Dumbledore's office and shouted at the password (PUMPKIN JUICE!).

They ran up the stairs still pale, and burst through the office's door. "Albus!!" Dumbledore looked up from a letter and smiled a bit.

"I've been expecting you." Remus and Severus nodded.

"Harry, Tia, Ben, Hermione, Draco, Ron and Ginny have been sent to 1976! They're with us, when we were 16! Oh my God!" Remus was pale, ranting, and pacing. Severus, funny as he thought it was, nodded pale. Dumbledore smiled at the two.

"They'll be fine, not to worry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Tia, Ben, Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Ginny landed in the dungeons. They stood up, shaky, and looked around. "POTTER!!! No!" Harry and Tia both turned towards the yells, confusion written on their faces.

The seven teens turned towards the noise to see ten teens looking strangely at them. The eight teens looked confused but three of the boys jumped forward holding out their hands. A boy whom looked exactly like Harry smiled widely, "James Potter, at your service!" One boy whom had black hair down to his chin, blue eyes that were mischievous, bowed mockingly down to Hermione and Tia, "Sirius Lee Black, milady." A blonde boy sneered at the previous two and took Hermione's hand. "I can tell, you are smart, and you won't be hanging around these petty Marauder's, you'll choose to hang with me, Lucius Malfoy." Hermione looked surprised, and looked at Ron, Harry, and Draco. She took her hand away, smiled at him politely and dragged Ron, Harry, Draco, Tia, and Ginny a little ways away.

"We went back in time!" Draco snorted.

"No shit." She glared at him.

"It was _your _father whom was hitting on me, so don't take that tone with me..." Draco glared at her, good humor in his eyes. "What are we going to do?" Harry swallowed.

"Go to Dumbledore, but we need to ask directions... it'll seem suspicious if we don't." Ginny looked at them.

"We have on our robes. That have our house crests on..." Hermione looked at Ginny.

"I don't think they noticed, or else Lucius wouldn't have talked to me... Gryffindor scum, remember?" Ginny nodded, and Hermione took out her wand, pointing it at their robes. It was instantly cleared of all Gryffindor colors. Draco's colors were cleared as well. "Okay... uhm."

Harry looked over to James. "Could you show us to Professor Dumbledore's office?" James nodded,

"Sure. Follow me." They were led to Dumbledore's office, not noticing anything, having been there for five or more years. James was confused and looked at Sirius and Remus.

"Wouldn't new people be looking around to know where they were going?" Remus nodded, Sirius looked back at the seven following them.

"They are a bit weird..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius is looking at us weird..." Tia looked at her brother.

"Who wouldn't look at you weird?" Harry glared at her.

"Gee. Thanks." Ginny giggled. Ron smiled a little.

"Harry? We-we can't do anything right?!" Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded.

"We can't say anything. Not a thing about the future." Tia, Harry, and Ben nodded. Tia looked at Hermione.

"What about my," she coughed, "sight?" Harry and Ben nodded.

"And we look exactly like our parents... what about that?" Hermione shook her head.

"We'll ask Dumbledore... be patient."

When the Marauders finally made it to the statue, they looked nervous. Harry looked at the four boys. "What's wrong?" James, Remus, and Sirius turned red.

"Well, as much times as we've been up here, we don't know the password. Were you sent here to tell him something? Wouldn't he tell you the password?" Remus stared at Harry. '_Woah. He looks exactly like James, except the eyes... Lily?'_ Remus blinked, and Harry's eyes widened.

'_Uh oh.'_ Remus stared at the girl standing next to him then to the boy, with black hair. "Can I ask your names?" Harry looked at Hermione and she grimaced.

"Can we get back to you on that?" Remus looked at Hermione and his eyes narrowed.

"Er- sure... try and meet up with us later..." She nodded and looked at Harry and Ron. She pulled them both down towards her ear and whispered,

"You two have been in here enough, what's the password usually about?" Harry and Ron smiled.

"Candy." She nodded and looked back at the Marauders.

"Thanks for your help. We'll try and meet up with you later. I think I do have the password somewhere..." she began to dig in her pockets, and Remus turned to James.

"_I need to talk to you."_ He mouthed, and James nodded. He followed Remus off, Sirius and Peter following. They got a couple of corridor's away and Remus stopped. "They obviously don't want to tell us something. Prongs, Padfoot, did you notice anything?" James and Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"The red head looks exactly like Lily..." James sighed dreamily. Sirius shook his head wearily a smile on his face.

"The two boys, both had black hair... one looked exactly like James... the other one... looked like me..." He shivered. "He could have been my twin." James nodded. Remus' eyes narrowed again.

"That girl, with brown hair, she was hiding something. I could see it in her eyes... every time she looked at us, it looked like she wanted to burst something out, but a wand to her head would go off if she did..." James nodded. Sirius looked at Peter.

"Why so quiet?" Peter shrugged.

"Just thinking... hm. Do you think they came from the future? Because if they know something we don't, they're either seers or they came from the– what?" Remus, James, and Sirius were on the floor laughing.

"You're so naive, Peter..." Remus wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hilarious." James laughed again.

Sirius was unable to reply, he was still laughing. Lily Evans, Cassandra Winters, Eve Garret, and Nymphodora Tonks walked towards the four laughing Marauders. "Whom have you pranked this time, Potter?" James stopped laughing.

"Why is it always me whom the blame is placed on? And why do you assume we've pranked someone when we are laughing?" Nymphodora giggled.

"Because it's obvious." Sirius glared at his cousin.

"Now that was just plain rude." Cassandra laughed.

"Isn't it true?" Eve smiled a bit and looked at Remus.

"What have you four done to those seven people we found in the dungeons?" Remus frowned.

"We dropped them off at Dumbledore's office." Lily looked at Remus.

"Why the disapproving tone?" Remus shook his head and Sirius looked at Lily.

"We suspect that they're hiding something... they wouldn't even tell us their names..." Lily snorted.

"And why would anyone tell you their name? So you could prank them?" James and Sirius wore sour looks and Lily giggled. "Oh you're serious?" James snorted.

"Jesus, woman, after five years you'd think you'd know which one is which... I'm **James**." he pointed to himself, she wore a sour look, "and this is **Sirius**." He pointed at Sirius, who was trying but failing not to laugh. Lily glared.

"Oh please, that joke is very old." James laughed.

"But it's still funny." Remus shook his head at James.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vampire teeth."

"Blood pops."

"Butterbeer?"

"Werewolf teeth?"

"Owl droppings?" Harry wore a disgusted look. Ron snickered.

"They're not bad actually..." Ben smiled at them.

"How about... Lemon drops?" The gargoyle jumped aside, Harry and Ron goggling all the while. Ben snickered. "That was oh so obvious. It is his favorite candy." Harry glared at him and Tia sniggered.

"It was _very_ obvious. How come you didn't think of it Ron?" Ron turned red and glared at her. She only smiled back at him.

Hermione interrupted the fight she knew was bound to happen, "Never mind that, we need to get to Dumbledore. Let's go..."

Hermione burst through the doors, Tia, Ginny, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ben following. Dumbledore looked up and smiled at them. "Can I help you?" Hermione nodded, out of breath. Tia looked at Dumbledore.

"Professor, we are from the future. 1996 to be exact. Death eaters came out of the Forbidden forest, cast a spell on us, there was blinding red light and we were here. Meeting our parents... Ugh!" Dumbledore chuckled, his electric blue eyes twinkling and looked over Harry, Ben, Tia, Ron, Ginny and Draco. He smiled and stared at Draco.

"You're Lucius Malfoy's son, am I right?" Draco nodded, slightly pale. Dumbledore smiled and looked Ron and Ginny. He smiled a huge smile. "You're Author Weasley's... If I'm not mistaken, your brother was born a week ago..." Ginny nodded. Ron smiled a bit. Dumbledore looked at Ben and chuckled again. "Sirius Black, perhaps, is your father?" Ben nodded. Dumbledore looked at Tia and Harry and smiled. "Lily and James... It doesn't take a rocket scientist... They were made for each other..." He looked at Hermione. "I don't recognize you... you look a lot like Miss Garret though... She has cousins... last name Granger..." Hermione nodded. She had an aunt who was currently missing named Eve Garret.

He chuckled again and then looked at the seven in front of him. "You need different names... Potters can be Parkers, the Black can be Barret, Malfoy can be McCleadon, and Weasley can be Weston. Granger can keep her last name... Off you go... Oh wait, you need sleeping arrangements..." He put a long finger to his chin and smiled. "You can all be Gryffindor... The password is '_Leviosa.' _Have fun... no telling future events..." Hermione looked at him, disbelieving.

"But what are we supposed to do? Harry, Tia, Draco, and Ben look exactly like their parents." Dumbledore smiled.

"Ms. Granger, calm down. I trust that you seven can keep whatever happens in the future secret... Besides, Lucius Malfoy isn't very bright." Draco rolled his eyes. Dumbledore continued, "And James, Sirius, Remus, and gang don't get into personal business...often." He waved them out the door again and Harry pulled Hermione out of the room.

"Yeah. Right. How is it I know he's going to be wrong?" Draco, Ron, and Ben sniggered.

"Told you he was off his rocker." Ron replied, indigently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Marauders, Lily, Cassandra, Eve, and Nymphodora were sitting in the common room, alone. The door opened and in came the seven teens they had met earlier. Remus stood up almost immediately and then smiled satisfactory. "Hello." The seven jumped and then looked over at them wearily.

"Hello..." Said the girl whom looked a lot like Lily.

"Are you going to tell us your names and where you came from?" The boy whom looked a lot like James sighed irritably and then looked at the girl whom looked like Lily.

"I'm Harry Parker and this is my sister Tia..." Ben stood up and said,

"I'm Ben Barret..." Hermione introduced her self, and Draco introduced himself, looking slightly uncomfortable. Ginny and Ron introduced themselves as Westons. Remus smiled and bid them welcome. Sirius didn't look convinced.

"What school did you come from?"

"Er-" Harry and Ron looked uneasy. Hermione shook her head.

"We came from The Garden School in Ireland." Lily and Cassandra smiled.

"We read that's a good school... Is it nice there?" Lily looked immersed in what Hermione and Tia described. James, Sirius and Peter looked deeply confused. Remus didn't miss that Harry, Ron and Draco looked bewildered by their own school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:  woah.  Hopefully that made a little sense... I'm not all that confident... 0o   okay....


	2. Not Easy

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1. If you need to be reassured, please look at Chapter 1.

Warning! Swearing, craziness, and Ootp Spoilers.

(A/N: I'm getting the best feedback from _Becoming the Golden Trio again_ and _Time_. Sadly, I don't have anymore ideas for the stories!!!! GRRR. Please readers, if you've read em and have ideas for how it should go, SEND THEM! Send me ideas on the songfic and this one as well. I NEED IDEAS!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Not easy.

The next day found Harry, Ben, Ron, and Draco sitting at the Gryffindor Table. None of the girls or the Marauders were awake yet. The four boys looked around uneasy, perhaps Draco a little more uneasy than the other three. Harry smirked at the blonde. "Feel a little uncomfortable, Draco?" Draco glared at Harry.

"You would be too... especially if you were with the Sylitherns. I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Ron smirked at him and began to eat. Ben just shook his head, his blue eyes holding humor. He grabbed the bacon in front of him and munched on it. Draco looked at the Slytherin table. "Oh, no. I don't want to deal with them this early in the morning..." Harry turned around and saw Lucius and Severus coming towards them.

Lucius and Severus came up behind Harry and Ron, the latter stopped eating, they smirked. "What's new, Gryffindorks?!" Harry snorted.

"Please. That is so overused." Ben snorted in laughter and Ron smirked at Draco, who reddened. Lucius and Severus didn't think it funny.

"Yes, well... Where are those girls that were with you the other day?" Ron's, Ben's, and Harry's mouths dropped open. Draco sniggered.

"They're currently with the Marauders. They were pretty flirtatious. You'd better hurry if you want to score with one of them..." Lucius's and Severus's face turned a light pink and they sneered. They turned around and went to the Slytherin table. Harry, Ron, Ben, and Draco shivered in unison.

"Can you imagine? Tia, Hermione or Ginny going out with them?!" Ron covered his ears and groaned.

"Don't even... I'm already feeling sick." Ben began to hit his head against the table. Draco put his hand on his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus woke up finding four beds empty. He suddenly remembered the four boys who came the night before. He stood up and looked over at his friends. James and Sirius were still asleep. Peter was sitting up, his eyes wide open.

"Morning, Remus." Remus smiled at him.

"Morning. Want to help me wake them up?" Peter nodded, smirking. They both took out their wands and waved them at the two still asleep. Suddenly they were both in Slytherin colors and levitated into the bathroom. Remus filled the bathtub with cold water and dropped them in it. There were two bloodcurdling screams and Peter laughed. Remus walked out smirking. James and Sirius, both looking like drowned rats, walked out of the bathroom, still sporting the Slytherin's colors. They glared at the two.  James spluttered and said,

"I don't believe I asked for a wake up call." Sirius suddenly burst into laughter. "What?" James looked bewildered. Sirius bit his lip.

"I didn't know you like the Slytherins that much..." James smiled at him sweetly.

"Nor did I know that you were coming out... So tell me. Whom is the lucky guy? Maybe I could send an anonymous hint that you like him." Sirius' face got red and he pounced on James.

"Why you little–" James laughed at him and Remus smirked at the two.

"I can't believe it. This may be the first time you two miss Breakfast." The two stopped, wide eyed. They got up and rushed to get dressed.

"We can't mess with tradition, now can we Moony?" They ran down the stairs, fully dressed, and Peter chuckled.

"That's James and Sirius for you." Remus smiled a wide smile.

"Shall we?!" Peter nodded.

And they went to breakfast, laughing at James and Sirius's ill attempts to beat each other to the Great Hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Great Hall, Lily, Eve, Cassandra, Nym, Tia, Hermione, and Ginny were already sitting next to Harry, Draco, Ron, and Ben. They were deep in discussion about classes, when the front doors burst open, revealing James and Sirius, panting for breath, still in the Slytherin colors. Harry sniggered.

They came and sat down by the group, smirking. "I won. You're just a poor sport." Sirius shook his head.

"I'm not a poor sport, you have the oversized ego." Lily snorted. Hermione and Tia looked at Ron, who reddened.

"I know, I know. So my head is a little oversized. Leave me alone." Hermione, Tia, Harry, Ginny, and Ben snorted. Ron got a little bit more red. "Okay. So it's so oversized, I'm lucky I can fit through most doors." Harry smiled at him and Hermione and Tia burst into laughter.

"Excuse me, Parkers? McCleadon? Weston's? Barret? Granger? I have your schedules." Harry, Tia, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Ben and Hermione looked at a younger McGongall staring at them. They took the schedules, thanking her and looking at them.

"What classes did you get Tia?" Tia smiled at her future mother.

"Advanced Divinitation, Advanced Potions, Advanced DADA, Advanced Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures... and," she consulted her schedule again, "Astronomy." Lily smiled a huge smile and looked at Hermione.

"What about you, Hermione?!" Hermione smiled at her.

"The same. No Divinitations... Ancient Runes instead." Cassandra and Eve smiled.

"We have Ancient Runes as well. You can follow us there." Hermione smiled at them.

"Thanks."

Harry and Ben smiled at their future father's. "I love your hairdo. Green and silver are really your true colors." Remus and Peter sniggered, Sirius and James glaring at the two. They suddenly smiled.

"Why thank you, Harry. Green has always been my favorite color. By the way. Nice hair." Harry looked confused. Ron suddenly burst into laughter. Ben looked at Harry and smiled a wide smile.

"Neon Pink is so your color." Ginny and Hermione looked over, humor in their eyes. Tia, Lily, Cassandra and Eve were on the floor laughing. Harry smirked at Ben.

"Oh thank you. Lavender goes great with your eyes." Ben's eyes widened and he grabbed a fork, transfiguring it into a mirror. He looked into it and saw his hair had been turned a light purple. His mouth formed the shape of an 'O' and Harry took the mirror so he could check out his Neon Pink locks. "I like it. I think I'll keep my hair this way." This only sent Tia, Lily, Cassandra and Eve into more giggles and the others laughing as well. He smiled at them and suddenly looked at Hermione. "Shame on you. Being late to class?! Hermione Granger would never do that." Hermione jumped up, an alarmed look on her face, and ran out of the Great Hall, Tia, Lily, Cassandra, and Eve following. The rest of the group followed, going to their first classes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In potions, twelve Gryffindors scowled at the Slytherins. They had just lost fifty points from Professor Lloyd and the Slytherins were pretty smug about it. James and Harry were so furious that their hands were shaking and Ron was biting his lip, hoping no one would notice their clone behavior. Sirius and Ben were scowling heavily, but kept working. Cassandra, Lily, Eve, Tia, and Hermione were continuing with their work calmly, showing no sign of bitterness.

When class was over, Harry and Tia were waiting for Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ben, and the Marauders; Lily, Cassandra, and Eve behind them. Severus and Lucius came out, a couple of other guys behind them, sneering. They suddenly caught sight of Hermione and Tia, and they smiled. "Why hello. I'm not sure I ever got your names... They are?" Hermione and Tia exchanged a look, smirking. Hermione smiled kindly.

"My name is Get Lost and hers is Not Available. Why?" Harry and the boys standing behind them sniggered. Lucius and Severus turned a deep pink, but glared at them. Lucius stepped forward, getting nose length from Tia. Harry's mouth dropped open and Tia glared at him. Ben, Draco, Ron, and the Marauders came through the door at that moment. Ron and Ben's faces turned red.

"You'd better get a better attitude, or I may just have to do something..." He shrugged, "...Terrible." Tia glared at him and he looked her up and down. She slapped him and he staggered. "You'll pay for that mudblood!" Harry, Ron, Ben, Draco, and the Marauders immediately started shouting obscenities and insults at them. The Slytherins shrugged it off, heading to their next class, noses high in the air.

Remus and Harry looked at Tia concerned. "Are you alright?" Tia smiled at her brother and future professor.

"I'm fine." Remus, James, Sirius, and Lily looked confused. Sirius spoke,

"But he just called you a mudblood." Tia nodded.

"I know. It's really not all that bad." Lily smiled at her.

"Good for you." James, Sirius, and Remus shrugged. Harry addressed her.

"I'm so glad you slapped him. I was about ready to do it myself." Tia smiled and shook her head, knowing how close Ron and Ben were as well. Hermione, Ron, Ben and Draco caught up to the two of them. Ron and Ben looked at her, concern written all over their faces.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She smiled at the two.

"Yes. Thanks you, all the same." They smiled at her and she looked at Hermione.

"Can you imagine? Snape and Malfoy hitting on us?!" Hermione shuddered and Draco sniggered.

"They were looking for you earlier this morning as well," He saw their horrified faces and smiled, "That was Harry, Ron, and Ben's reaction as well." Tia and Hermione looked at the three mentioned and they avoided their gaze. Tia and Hermione grinned.

"Are you three jealous?" Harry, Ron, and Ben's mouths dropped in shock. Ron spoke,

"Us? Jealous of them? Ugh." Draco, Tia, and Hermione smiled at them and didn't comment, trying hard not to laugh.

The Marauders walked slowly behind the six and talked quietly amongst themselves. Sirius watched them suspiciously. Cassandra linked hands with him and nodded at the six. "Those teens are a bit strange." Sirius smiled at his girlfriend.

"Just a bit. What do you think about them... as in sides." Cassandra looked at them again, thoughtful.

"They don't come off as Dark. But sometimes you never know. I mean one of your best friends could do something Dark... (A/N:  How irionic, don't you agree?) You just never know. Especially now. You can't trust anyone... That's why I'm glad I have you." Sirius smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Sandy." She smiled and hit his arm.

"You know how much I hate that name." He smiled at her.

"I know." Her eyes narrowed at him but she shook her head. Lily caught up with Cassandra and sighed. She looked at Sirius.

"Black, Potter won't stop asking me out." Sirius smiled pleasantly at her.

"So go out with him." She glared at him.

"No." He laughed his bark like laugh.

"No use in complaining then. If you're not going to do anything about it–" Lily interrupted.

"But I have done things about it! I told him no." Sirius smirked.

"Prongsy doesn't take no for an answer. You should know this by now." Lily rolled her eyes. Suddenly Eve glared at Remus. Remus sighed.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Eve's face turned red. Lily muttered an 'Oh brother.'

"What _exactly_ did you mean by it,then?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"I meant to say that some people–not girls– can't do it. _Some people._" Eve rolled her eyes. Remus glared at her.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Eve glared back at him.

"You _know_ what it means." Remus stopped and rolled up his sleeves, turning towards Eve. She raised her eyebrows.

"Why you–" James stopped him.

"AS much as I'd love to see you actually fight someone, you aren't supposed to hit a girl. Besides, I'd like to save you from as much humiliation as I can..." Remus' mouth dropped open.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Sirius laughed.

"It means that you'd get beaten by Eve. It's not that hard to understand." Remus turned red. Eve smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"I win." Remus rolled his eyes and mumbled,

"You suck." She laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner, the Marauders, Lily, Cassandra, Eve, Tonks, Draco, Harry and the gang were eating calmly, Remus and Eve sitting as far away as they could from each other. Severus, Lucius, and some more Slytherin boys were talking quietly amongst themselves, looking over at Tia, Hermione and the boys every now and then. Tia and Hermione were getting more and more apprehensive.

Suddenly, Tia and Lily sat up rigidly. Harry, Ben, Ron, and Draco stared at both of them. Hermione bit her lip. James, Sirius, and Remus stared at Tia, already knowing about Lily's sight. Tia and Lily's eyes rolled to the back of their head and they gripped the table tightly. Cassandra and Hermione finally had enough. Hermione slapped Tia and Cassandra slapped Lily. The two took a deep breath, shakily. Harry stood up, as did Ron, Ben, Draco and Ginny. They left the Great Hall, the Marauders watching them.

Cassandra and Eve were trying to comfort a crying Lily. James, Sirius and Remus stood up to stand by her side. When James stood up, Lily jumped up and jumped into his arms. His mouth dropped and Sirius and Remus sniggered. Lily sniffled into his shoulder and he patted her head, uncertain. Lily suddenly whispered into his ear, "You can't die, James! You can't!" She gripped his neck tighter and James looked at Sirius and Remus significantly, nodding at the doors. They nodded and mumbled to Tonks, Cassandra, Eve to follow them. The three nodded, and they exited the Great Hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Harry, Tia, and gang were in a empty classroom, Tia started to cry and she jumped into Ron's arms. He turned a deep red, but rubbed her back. Harry rubbed his head. "What did you see, Tia?" Tia blinked away tears.

"It was Hogwarts... A battle was going on. Voldemort was there! He pointed his wand at Dad and mum– James and Lily, he shouted something and James fell. Ron jumped in front of Lily... You and Draco were running with Hermione and Gin towards Voldemort..." Her tears came again and Ben offered her a hug. She slowly crawled towards him and he wrapped his arms around her. Harry and Draco exchanged a look. Draco looked at Tia.

"Did you happen to see outside? Were there any windows to show you the weather?" Tia nodded.

"It looked springish." He nodded. Harry took off his glasses.

"So we'll be expecting a nice little attack round Easter. Back to you, John with sports. I hear the Gryffindors are doing well in Quidditch." Hermione scowled.

"Stop it. It's not even something to joke about." Harry shrugged.

"Hey, if you were in my shoes, Herm dearest, it would seem like a joke." Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny glared at him.

"I don't care if you are Harry bloody Potter. That's nothing to joke about... As much as it annoys us to admit, we love you a lot..." Harry smiled at her.

"Oh thank you Gin." She glared at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another empty classroom, Lily explained what she saw. "...And Voldemort pointed his wand at me and Harry. Ron jumped in front of me... Then James jumped in front of Harry... It was so confusing, but Ron and James were on the floor... Then Draco, Tia... all of them, they were crying..." James and Remus were pacing by then.

Sirius sighed irritably. "Well Evans. I don't know what to say." Lily cracked a smile through her tears.

"That's a first." Sirius gave her a sour look and she giggled. James sighed.

"Tia must be a seer too. Did you that look that Harry was wearing? Jeez." Remus shrugged.

"At this point, I'm just worried about what other people saw. I hope we didn't cause a huge seen..." Sirius smirked.

"Please, Lupin. When two girls that look exactly alike, go rigid and then two other girls slap them, then the two groups go off, both girls shaken... It'll be lucky if it's not all over London by tomorrow." Remus rolled his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night, The Marauders, Lily and gang, Harry and gang, were all sitting in the common room. When the last person finally left the commons area, James stood up. "So am I right in guessing Lily and Tia saw about the same thing?" Tia nodded. James sighed. "Do you know where you got the genes for your sight?" Tia looked at Harry and smiled.

"My mother." James nodded and looked at Lily.

"Where'd you get yours?" Lily shrugged.

"I am a muggleborn. I could have a grandmother or something and not know if she's magic. None of my grandparents are alive." James nodded. Sirius suddenly laughed.

"What the hell does that have anything to do with what they saw?" James turned red and shrugged. Harry and Ron exchanged a look, smiling. Remus sighed again. He looked out the window and shivered. Tia and Hermione looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright, Remus?" Remus jumped and turned around, a bit paler than a moment before. James and Sirius bit their lips. Remus shrugged.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Tia and Hermione didn't look convinced but shook it off. Draco crossed his arms, watching James pace.

"So... We were supposed to stay up late, why?" James glared at him. He suddenly stopped and looked at Draco with narrowed eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You remind me of someone..." Draco smirked. Sirius stopped to look at him too. He suddenly glared.

"Are you in anyway related to one Lucius Malfoy?" Draco looked at Harry and the latter shrugged. Draco looked back at James and Sirius.

"I am a pureblood... So I wouldn't know. He could be a cousin..." Ron coughed and Draco glared at him. Ron smirked at him innocently. Hermione and Tia rolled their eyes. Harry muttered something like, "_Not now, you two."_ Draco rolled his eyes as well and looked back at James. "Are we staying up late for a reason?" Ben suddenly sniggered.

"Are we grumpy because we're missing out on beauty sleep?" Harry covered his mouth, a smile in his eyes. Ron broke out in loud laughter. Draco growled and tackled Ben. Ben started to laugh as did Draco. Sirius and James watched them with amusement.

"Wow. I don't think you can be related to Lucius. He'd never act like that..." Draco exchanged a look with Harry and broke out into more chuckles. Harry smacked his head.

"Yes, Draco. How could you be related to him?" Draco gave him a sour look.

"I don't know how you can be related to a certain somebody... You act nothing like him." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"That's not like the Harry I know. He always jumps up at a chance to make a snappy comeback..." Harry rolled his eyes again.

"Since when have my comebacks been snappy?" Draco shrugged.

"They were always better then mine." Harry's eyebrows rose clear to his hair line.

"You can't be serious." Draco shrugged.

"No I can't. Sirius is right over there." Tia and Hermione growled and jumped on him. Hermione sat on his stomach and Tia had a hold of his ear. Tia spoke to him.

"Repeat this right now and I'll let go of your ear." Draco nodded, a pained look on his face. "I, Draco, will never ever make that joke again. It is stupid, overused, and very stupid. If I ever use that joke, Tia and Hermione can beat on me as many times as they like." Draco glared at her and shook his head. Tia twisted his ear and he scrunched up his face. He sighed,

"'I, Draco, will never ever make that joke again. It is stupid, overused, and very stupid. If I ever use that joke, Tia and Hermione can beat on me as many times as they like." James, Remus, and Sirius snickered. Remus addressed him.

"You officially have no pride. Congratulations." Draco gave him a sour look, while brushing himself off. Tia smiled at him and said,

"That's okay Draco. I'm sure the girls will like it that you can be beaten up easily." Draco gave her the finger and ran up to the boys' dormitory. Tia wore a sour look and Harry grinned at her.

"Calm down, Tia. I'm going to take Draco's lead and go to bed. 'Night all." Everyone replied with a good night of their own and made their way up to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:  REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Please try not to be confused by Tia and Lily's different views on what they saw.  It will happen one way... I'm just not quite sure which way yet.  I'm thinking this story will be quite a bit shorter than my _Harry Potter, the seer, and the Black_   Bare with me...  Thanks to:

ColossalSky:  I UPDATED... I can picture you rolling your eyes and muttering, "FINALLY!"  Yes... I'm sorry I took FoReVeR!!!!!!  Thanks for your review.


	3. Games that aren't so fun

Chapter 3: Games that aren't... so fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 1st was freezing. It snowed over night and some one hadn't shut the window in the boys dormitory. The boys were very cranky that morning. When Harry, Ben, Draco, and Ron came down the stairs, Ginny, Hermione, and Tia waiting, they sat down with a huff. Tia didn't even look up from her book.

"Good morning." Ron snorted.

"What's so good about it?" Tia looked up from her book and watched him for a moment.

"Well aren't we a little ray of sunshine?" Hermione and Ginny snickered. He glared.

"It was cold last night. I couldn't fall asleep, _some one_," he looked at Harry and Ben, "left the window open." The last two glared at him. Ben opened his mouth in protest.

"_I_ didn't leave it open!" Ron shrugged. Tia sniggered.

"Is that _all_? Oh my gosh, boys are so stupid. I do hope the Marauders aren't grumpy." Ron, Harry, and Ben stood up, their mouths open in protest. Tia smiled. "I know, I know," She put on a deep voice, "I'm not grumpy!" Draco chuckled.

"You have no idea how much you sounded like my dad." Tia looked horrified. He laughed again. Harry looked at Tia.

"Yes, the Marauders are grumpy. Especially Remus." Tia giggled. Suddenly, she stopped. She bit her lip and looked at Hermione.

"Do you think we should tell them that we're animungi? It is near the full moon." Hermione looked thoughtful.

"I don't know... I don't think we should. It would mess up history. We've already messed with it." Tia nodded. Harry was in his own world and everyone was silent until the Marauders, Lily and gang came down. James was trying to smile and be cheerful, but Sirius and Remus both looked very pissed. Tia smothered a giggle and watched as the group sat down. Eve looked like she was trying to hold in a remark. James sighed and asked,

"Are we ready for breakfast?" Sirius and Remus nodded curtly, not looking at each other and staying as far away from each other as they could. Tia rose and eyebrow and looked at her future father. The group made their way towards the Great Hall and she caught up to him, whispering as quietly as she could.

"What's up with Remus and Sirius?" James smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Well, they both got up on the wrong side of the bed... and they had a bit of a row..." Tia looked at him, curiosity on her face. He smiled. "Nothing major, just a friendly one. Unfortunately," he looked sideways at his friends, "they're being soar about it." She smiled at him and nodded. She went back to her brother, James watching her. He sighed and Sirius looked at him.

"What's up?" James shrugged.

"What do you think about them?" Sirius looked at Harry, Tia, and Ron laughing and Hermione talking to Draco and Ginny about something. He looked back at James and shrugged.

"I don't know, Jamesy. Cassandra and I have been shooting the breeze about them... but I'm not totally sure I know what to think about them... yet." James smiled a half smile.

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Jamesy'?" Sirius smiled at him.

"Many times, Jamesy. You should feel privileged to have a nickname branded especially by Sirius. You are special, my friend." James laughed.

"I'm that special?! Wow! How could I have been so unthankful?! Shame on me!" Sirius gave him a sour look.

"Don't push it. I may just have to take you off my '_Gifted_' List. You'd better watch it." James shrugged.

"Thank you my friend, thank you." And the group of friends sat down at a table for breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After classes, Hermione, Harry, Tia, Ron, and Draco went up to the dormitories for a moment. James and Remus were heading off to the Great Hall but at the last minute, they decided to go to the dormitories as well. When they went up to the Boys' dorm's, they heard a shout. Tia was furious about something.

"What do you expect me to do Harry? What? Pretend that I don't know their futures? Pretend I don't wish they were alive? PRETEND THAT I DON'T KNOW THEY'RE MY PARENTS?" James and Remus exchanged a look and listened. Harry sounded furious as well.

"WELL YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO DO THE SAME!" Harry sighed. "God dammit, Tia. I don't know what to do either, but we can't do this. We can't very well tell Mum and D–" Harry cleared his throat, " James and Lily that we're from the future and we're their kids! We can't tell them that they die... We can't tell them anything." James and Remus exchanged another look, horror on their faces. Draco spoke up.

"You two need to calm down. Hopefully Remus and Severus are trying to get us back to 1996. I'm pretty sure that we're going to have issues keeping futures secret forever." Hermione added,

"Yes, I can't stand when you fight. It drives me crazy." Remus and James stared at the other after hearing the whole of it. They heard someone sigh and Ron spoke.

"Well. Shall we try and go eat? Though I hardly have an appetite now." Hermione laughed.

"Ron, you always have an appetite." Harry spoke, good humor in his voice.

"Let's go then." James and Remus stood away from the door, still pale. They ran down the stairs, though, not before hearing Harry ask, "You coming Tia?" Tia replied,

"I'm coming. Harry I need to know something." James and Remus didn't get to hear what the something was, and they sat down in a chair in the commons area. After awhile, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Tia came down. They were smiling and laughing, that is until they saw Remus and James. The latter was still pale and shaky, Remus trying to calm him down. Harry exchanged a look with Tia. Tia spoke up,

"Are you two alright?" Remus and James looked up, alarm on their faces. Remus took a shaky breath and nodded.

"We–we're okay. We thought we'd wait for you to come to dinner. Are we ready to go?" Draco and Ron exchanged a look.

"Ready as ever! Let's go!" James nodded and stood up, Remus following. Hermione looked at Harry. He watched his father and Remus walk ahead of them, muttering something in alarmed tones.

"Harry?" He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back, "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Let's go to dinner."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a rather nervous dinner, James, Remus, Lily, Cassandra, Sirius, and Eve went up to the Gryffindor tower. The six of them met in the Boys' dormitory and sat down. The girls and Sirius looked confused. Lily watched James worriedly and Sirius asked,

"What's up?" James and Remus sighed, exchanging a look.

"W-we don't exactly know. Before dinner, we were about to come up here, but Harry, Tia, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were already up here. Tia and Harry were having an argument... Oh my God Lils you're not going to believe it." Lily scowled at the nickname.

"What am I not going to believe?" Her scowl was dark and James winced. Remus sighed. He looked at Sirius.

"Do you remember what Peter said in the hall that day?" Sirius rose an eyebrow at Remus and then looked at James. James nodded and Sirius started to laugh.

"You two have gone bonkers. Raving mad! Call the loony men to come get these nuts." He laughed, but Remus and James didn't join. Sirius watched them, laughing nervously. "You're serious?! But– They can't–" Remus interrupted, slightly pale.

"They can. There's a spell. It's not completely perfected but it may be–" Lily interrupted.

"What are you crazy people talking about?!" What they were talking about, the girls never found out, because Harry, Ron, and Ben opened the door, smiling.

"Sorry to be a bother, but we have an-" the boys exchanged a look and smirked, "issue with Draco. Would you like to come help us out?" Lily, Cassandra, and Eve exchanged a look. Lily looked at Harry cautiously.

"It's not breaking the rules or anything..." Harry smirked at her and she studied him for a moment. '_I know that smirk..._' Ron smiled at her.

"Not to worry, Lily. Hermione and Tia are down there... Well Hermione's down there. She hates rule breaking as much as you do." Draco and Harry coughed. Ron smiled, "Well, most of the time." Lily shrugged. Cassandra looked at Sirius, Remus, and James watching the boys in the doorway apprehensively.

"Can we continue the convo later? I'd really like to know what's going on." Remus shrugged and the girls went down the stairs after Harry, Ron, and Ben. Sirius, James and Remus headed down after them, James muttering,

"So would I ."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the commons area, Draco was glaring at Tia and Hermione. He had feathers sprouting out all over and upon his forehead was the words 'Parkers' rule the world!' "I said I declined the dare! I DECLINED IT!" Hermione chuckled.

"Too bad, so sad." Draco growled and sat down in a huff. Harry came down a bright smile on his face, Lily following.

"I love the sweet sentiment, Draco. Thank you." Draco glared at him.

"Damn you Parker! I swear I'm going to get you!" Harry chuckled.

"Not with feathers." Draco reddened and said nothing. Lily smiled a bright smile at him.

"So we're playing truth or dare?" Harry and Ron nodded, smirking at Draco. Lily squealed. "I haven't played that game in forever! Mind if we join?" Harry shrugged.

"Not at all." Lily smiled at him dragged James, Sirius, and Remus over. The three boys protested, but it was no use, Eve and Cassandra helped to drag them to the center of the commons room. Ginny, Tia, Hermione, Ben, Harry, Ron, and Draco sat in a semicircle, Lily and the girls filling it in. James, Remus and Sirius hovered, still reluctant. Tia smirked.

"Are you boys afraid?" The three glared at her and sat down. Sirius smiled at her sweetly.

"No, m'dear. I'm not afraid. I call dibs on the first turn!" A bottle appeared in the middle and Sirius smirked. He spun the bottle and it landed on Tia. She cussed and he smiled at her. "Truth or Dare, Tia?" Tia winced.

"Dare?!" She bit her lip and Sirius smirked. "Why do I have the sudden urge to run far, far away?" Sirius smiled at her.

"I dare you to kiss the one and only... Me." Cassandra opened her mouth to protest. James and Remus looked terrified, as well as Harry, Ben, Ron, and Draco. Hermione shook her head at Tia a huge smile on her face. Tia was staring at him, with a determination in her eyes. She stood up and pulled him to his feet. She went for the cheek but Sirius put a finger to her lips.

"Uh uh." Tia's mouth dropped.

"What do you mean 'uh uh'?" Sirius smirked.

"You know exactly what it means. I want a smacker on the lips." Tia glared at him.

"You're not scoring so hot with Cassandra over there." Sirius smiled at her.

"Come on Tia, m'dear. Or are you chicken?" Tia exhaled, face turning red. She abruptly pulled his head down closer and kissed him on the lips. Harry and James smacked their heads in unison and Ben put his head in his hands. Sirius and Tia stayed that way for a moment, Tia finally pulling away, gasping for air. Sirius smiled a huge smile. "Nice." Tia didn't look him in the face and replied,

"I've had practice." She looked at Ben and he smiled at her. She sat down by Ben and he looked her straight in the eye.

"You ever, ever do that again, I may just go crazy." Tia smiled at him.

"And your not already crazy, love? Fooled me." Ben glared at her. Harry was watching her a grimace on his face.

"I may just have to kill you, Tia." She smiled at him.

"I love you to, Harry." He glared at her, shivering. Ron shivered as well.

"You do know that is a wrong on so many different levels?" He whispered to her. She glared at him.

"Shut up, Ronald." She said through gritted teeth.

Sirius on the other hand, wasn't fairing so fine. Cassandra smacked his head. "What is wrong with you?" Sirius's hands clamped on his head.

"Ow! Damn woman, that hurt." Cassandra smacked his head again and sat next to Lily on the other side of Remus. Sirius sighed. James patted his shoulder and looked at Tia.

"You're turn, Tia." She smiled at him and spun the bottle. It landed on Remus. Remus sighed, a tired look on his face. Tia looked at Hermione and suddenly smiled.

"Remus. Truth or dare?" Remus sighed.

"Uh... Dare... I guess." Tia giggled. Hermione watched her, apprehensive.

"What are you going to do?" Tia smiled a wide smile.

"I dare you to... Kiss Hermione for a full minute!" Remus smirked. Hermione glared at Tia. Tia looked innocently back. "Come on Hermione. Either that or both you and Remus will be turned into a human chicken like our dear friend over there." She nodded at Draco and he scowled.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FEATHERS ANYMORE, TIA! QUIT IT!" Tia smirked at him.

Remus winked at Hermione and she smiled."Okay..." Harry and Ron watched, awe on their faces. She stood up, Remus smiling at her. Hermione, bit her lip and Remus smirked.

"No need to be so nervous." Hermione glared and gritted her teeth.

"You're acting like Sirius." He smirked again and leaned in closer to her. She closed her eyes and they kissed. Sirius and James catcalled and Ron groaned. Harry and Ben smiled at him.

"No worries, Ron. She's not taken." Ron glared at the two and exhaled, nostrils flaring. Tia smiled at him when Hermione and Remus pulled away, gasping for breath. Ron's jaw was set and Hermione smiled mischievously at him. Remus sat down, a triumphant smile on his face, he took his turn and the bottle landed on James. He smiled a wide smile.

"James! My dear friend, truth or dare?" James smiled.

"Truth." Remus and Sirius scowled. Remus sighed.

"Spoil sport. In this room, who do you like as dating material–" James opened his mouth and Remus smirked, "–besides Lily?" James looked thoughtful.

"Ginny's quite fine." Harry and Ron's mouth dropped open and Ginny giggled.

"Why thank you, James." James winked at her.

"No problem, m'dear." James spun the bottle and it landed on Cassandra. He smirked and looked at Sirius. "Cassandra. Truth or dare?" Cassandra shrugged.

"Truth." James smiled.

"Who do you hate most in this room right now?" Cassandra narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Sirius Lee Black." James smiled. Sirius scowled darkly at James. Cassandra spun the bottle and Sirius was the lucky victim. Sirius squeaked. "Truth or Dare, Sirius." Sirius opened his mouth and Cassandra smiled. "Dare it is. Come here, Sirius." Sirius's mouth dropped and Tia smirked. Cassandra pulled on his ear and whispered something into his ear. Sirius turned red and he shook his head. Cassandra stood on his foot and he let out a yelp.

"Fine, fine." He sighed. "Hi, my name's Sirius Lee Black. I sleep with a furry pink rabbit. His name is Mr. Snuffles. My underwear have cute little teddy bears on them and I love Cassandra Winters with all my heart. I wish she wouldn't be so mad at me because of my stupidness." James, Remus, Harry, Ben, Ron, and Draco were sniggering and Cassandra pulled Sirius's ear.

"I didn't tell you to say that last part." Sirius smiled.

"I improvised. I forgot what else you wanted me to say." Cassandra smiled at him and jumped into his arms. James sniggered.

"Get a room. Get a building. Go somewhere else." Remus smiled and Cassandra and Sirius gave him the finger, not even turning around. James rolled his eyes and looked at Harry. "You see how unappreciated I am here?" Harry smirked at him and Remus sighed.

"I'm tired... And I've got– stuff to do tomorrow remember James?" James nodded, eyes wide and Sirius exchanged a look with Cassandra. Suddenly Lily stood up.

"Where's Peter?" James jumped.

"I-I dunno. I guess..." Lily sighed.

"You'd better hope he's back in the morning. Should we alert Dumbledore?" James shrugged.

"We could send him an owl real quick." James whistled and a snowy owl fluttered down the stair case leading to the Boys' dormitories. Ron and Harry exchanged a look smiling. Hermione handed James a parchment.

"I already wrote him a note. I scribbled it down while you were talking." James smiled at her. He rolled it up and gave it to the owl.

"Now, Harvey. Take it to Dumbledore." The owl hooted and Remus opened a window. Harvey glided out into the night sky. Remus closed the window and leaned against the wall. James looked at Sirius and nodded at Remus.

"Okay, Remus. Time for beddy bye. Would you like your fluffy teddy, Snookems?" Remus glared at him, but it wasn't very hateful. More tired than anything. Harry exchanged a look with Ron. James and Sirius approached Remus and took his arms over their shoulders. James looked back at Ron. "Ron, if you'd be a dear and help us with his legs. You are easily the strongest out of the four." Ron nodded and Harry, Ben, and Draco followed heading to bed. The boys looked back, bidding a couple of good nights and the girls bid them good night as well and headed to the opposite direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was havoc. Remus was very moody and very pale. Harry and Tia were very nervous and Draco was trying to calm everyone else down. At six in the evening, Remus smiled sadly at James, Sirius and Lily and bid them goodbye. He exited and ten minutes later, James and Sirius made the excuse of needing to go to the library. As soon as they were gone, Harry and Tia took Lily, Cassandra, and Eve into the boys' dorm. Draco, Hermione, Ben, Ron, and Ginny were already there. Lily looked confused, while Cassandra and Eve looked nervous. Harry sighed and shut the door. He spoke to the three.

"You three obviously know that Remus is a werewolf." Lily, Cassandra, and Eve paled.

"How did you know?" Harry looked sideways at Hermione.

"The first two months... He was gone on the full moon." Lily nodded still pale.

"Yo-you're right. He is a werewolf. I just wish I could do more." Harry smiled a small smile at Lily. Ron smiled as well.

"So do we." Lily sighed.

"You have to promise me something, Harry Parker." Harry rose an eyebrow. "Promise you won't repeat what I'm about to tell you." Harry watched her and saluted.

"Scouts' honor." She smiled at him.

"James, Sirius, and Peter are animungi." Harry watched her for a moment.

"That's cool. So am I." Lily's, Cassandra's, and Eve's mouth dropped.

"Y-you?" Harry smirked.

"Yep. Wanna see? In fact, all my friends are animungi as well." Lily watched him, awe on her face. Harry smiled at her and closed his eyes. Pretty soon, a magnificent wolf was sitting in his place. It was all black and had green eyes. In Hermione's place was a phoenix. It's eyes were a chocolate brown and it's feathers were a deep red. In Tia's place was another wolf, except it was gray with brown eyes.

In Ron's place was a golden retriever, it's eyes were a deep blue. In Ginny's place was a tabby cat with a sprout of red hair on the top of it's head. In Ben's place was a falcon. It's feathers were all gray except a black marking around the face. And in Draco's place was another falcon, this one black except a gray marking around it's face. Lily gasped at all of them.

All of a sudden, the seven teens appeared again, smiling at the three girls. Lily smiled at Tia. "You guys all have great animals. James is a stag. Sirius is a dog and Peter is a rat." Harry smiled a half-hearted smile.

"Fits him perfectly." He mumbled. Tia scowled at him.

"Shut up, Harry." Harry smirked at her.

"What're you going to do?" Tia glared at him.

"Just shut up." Lily watched the two.

"What do you mean by 'Fits him perfectly?'" Harry cleared his throat.

"Er-never mind, Lily..." Lily's eyes narrowed at him and he shook his head. "Never mind." She continued watching him and finally shook her head.

"By the way, has anyone seen Peter since yesterday?" Almost as if he heard her question, Peter rushed through the door, pale. "Peter!" He didn't seem to hear Lily and he went over to his trunk. He dug around in it, cussing under his breath. "Now really. PETER!" Peter jumped and turned around.

"What?" Lily glared at him.

"Well, everyone has been wondering where the hell you've been. You've been gone since the night before..." Peter watched her for a moment and shrugged. He continued digging through his trunk and finally slammed it down in defeat. He strode over to James's trunk and opened. Harry watched him, a sour look on his face. Peter dug through the trunk and let out a 'eureka'. He stuffed a parchment into his pocket and ran out of the Boys' dormitory. Lily's mouth had been in an 'O' shape for quite some time and Cassandra was glaring at the door.

"That was very rude." Harry looked significantly at Hermione, Draco, and Ron. The three nodded and stood. Harry looked at Lily.

"Lily... I know this is going to be a bit rude as well... but, we're going to... leave. We'll be back in a few minutes... I hope." Lily sighed and ruled her eyes.

"Whatever. It seems whatever I say doesn't matter much anyway." Harry smirked at her.

"Of course not, Lils. Bye now." Harry pulled up Ginny and Tia, the latter looking confused at her brother, and exited the dorm, Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Ben already having left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 6:45 PM, James and Sirius were sitting under the invisibility cloak, near the Whomping Willow. They had waited about fifteen minutes in the library, waiting for Remus to go through the tunnel. James looked up at the sky and cussed. "Dammit Peter! Looks like we're going to have to stop the branches ourselves, Padfoot." Sirius sighed.

"Before I do... What did you and Remus mean by what you said earlier?" James looked uncomfortable.

"Well... I'm supposed to wait for Remus so we can all discuss it. But–" James was interrupted by a howl and Sirius cussed.

"Well... See ya in the early hours in the morn, Jamesy." With that, Sirius changed into a black dog and bounded towards the knot on the trunk of the tree. He struck it and James ran in after the mutt. As soon as he reached a door and opened it, he transformed into a stag.

(A/N: It is night.. Hope ya got that... Why am I talking to you??? AGH! Sorry, I've had sugar.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ben, Tia, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Ron found an empty classroom to talk. When Harry and his sister closed the door behind them, Ben cussed. "This is when Peter becomes a death eater isn't it? Its gotta be!" Harry nodded.

"Didn't you see how pale he was?" Tia sighed.

"Well. We can't really do anything." Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"God dammit! I wish there wasn't a rule! I wish we could change time!" Ron nodded, looking sideways at Harry.

"Don't we all?" Harry looked down at his feet and Tia watched him. She suddenly scowled at him. She stood up and pushed his chin up.

"What aren't you telling us?!" Harry's eyes widened.

"What?!" Tia glared at him.

"Ever since the beginning of the school year, ever since I knew you were my brother, I've felt like you're not telling everyone something. Tell us. Right now." He watched her, fear in his eyes.

"I-I-I... God Dammit Tia! I can't. I just can't. I don't even know what to think about it yet." With that he began to pace, muttering things under his breath. Ginny watched him, sadness on her face.

"Harry... Please. Tell us what's up." Harry stopped. He had tears in his eyes.

"I-I can't." Ron shook his head.

"Harry. If you can face Voldemort and come out of it with only a broken leg, you can tell us." Harry's jaw was set. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Promise me something, Ron." He whispered. Ron watched him.

"Anything." Harry's face was tired and sad.

"You... No one in this room can die. Not one of you are permitted to die. You have to ask my permission. And even then... No." Ron watched him, amazement on his face. He stood up and went towards Harry. He put his hands on Harry's shoulder and the latter flinched.

"Harry look at me." Harry opened his green eyes and Ron almost winced. They were so sad. "What's making you this freaked out? What is making you this scared?" Harry shook his head, tears spilling down his cheeks. "We're not going to leave you Harry. Like it or not, your stuck with us. But in order for us to be able to understand what the hell is going on in your head, you've gotta fill us in. Tell us what is scaring you so bad." Harry swallowed.

"I-I almost lost you, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville last year, Ron. I'm not willing to do it again. I still can't live with myself knowing Hermione, Ginny and you almost died. I made a stupid mistake and I-I lost Sirius because of it. Not only for me. Remus is the last one, Ron. The last Marauder and i-it's my fault." Harry croaked this out and Ron's eyes filled with tears.

"We came with you willingly Harry. And it's not your fault that Sirius is gone. He came because he loved you. He did that willingly. He wanted you alive, Harry. Don't you ever think that it was your fault." Tears spilled over his cheeks and Harry shook his head, more tears on his already wet cheeks. He backed away from Ron and cleared his throat.

"I-I suppose I'm going to have to tell you. The thing Neville dropped last year... It contained a prophecy about me and Voldemort. I-I'm going to be a murderer or he's going to kill me. '_Neither can live while the other survives.'_ And now... now I've got more to lose. My sister comes and besides the shock of her coming, I now have more worry. I worry about everything now, Ron. Especially being here, in this time."

Hermione let out a sob and Ginny was hysterical. Tia had disbelief written on her face. Ron was pale, still crying a river down his own cheeks. Draco stared at Harry, amazement and awe on his face. Ben tried to get Tia to calm down, for it seemed she was hysterical as well. Ginny stood up and strode to Harry. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Harry. Please. Please don't do this to yourself. We love you too much. Please don't worry. I know you better than that." She began to cry into his chest and he hugged her his eyes closed. Ron came over as well and gave him an awkward hug. Draco pulled a crying Hermione into a hug and she cried into his shoulder. Tia had latched onto Ben and he was now crying along with her.

After ten minutes of this, the seven teens tried to dry their tears and Harry smiled a watery smile. "Sorry for being a baby about this..." Hermione scowled at him.

"Why do men always act like crying is so bad?" He smiled at her.

"Because we're men?!" She gave him a sour look and he smiled at her. She suddenly gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Like Ginny said, don't do that to yourself. If something bugs you, please come talk to someone... We're always here to listen. You know we love you right?" Harry smiled into her hair.

"Of course, Herms." Ron snorted. Hermione smacked the back of his head and backed away from him. She poked him in the chest with a finger.

"How many times have I told you that I _despise_ that name? How many?!" Harry held up his hands and ticked them offone by one. He smirked.

"I've lost count, Herms. Maybe you should remind me." Hermione scowled at him and jumped on his back. He shouted, "HEY!" She flicked the back of his head and he ran around the empty classroom. She screamed.

"HARRY!" He laughed and Tia smiled for the first time that half hour.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Woah. Guess what? I FINISHED CHAPTER THREE. IT'S TEN THIRTY BUT I'VE FINISHED IT!!!! -Yay for me!- Anyways. Thanks you everyone who wastes time reading my stories.

Smorefan- Hopefully you've reread my chapter one. I really tried to make him more... Dumbledorish. (like my word?) Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol.

lupusregina- OMG. Yes,I can see theextreme issues with the sugar. No more for you. And now it's Chapter 3-ness. lol. And I haven't stopped _Harry Potter, the seer, and the Black._ It was just a note when I first started this story. AS you can see, it is up and running. I'M ALMOST DONE WITH CHAPTER 28!!!!!! YAY FOR ME! LOL.

READ N REVIEW, READER'S!!!!!!! Bye bye now! love fromdwwahog


	4. Identities assured

Chapter 4:

All Warnings/Disclaimers still apply!!!!!!

Remus sat up, pain written all over his face. He heard a groan and whipped his head to the left. Sirius sat up, hand to his side. James was watching his friends in concern, looking out the window every few seconds. James crawled over to Remus and dug around in his robe pocket. "Are you going to survive, Moony?" Remus watched him and finally nodded, and James cussed. "I suppose you're going to have to wait for Professor McGonagall, mate. I didn't happen to slip that potion in my robe this time." Remus nodded.

"You'd better see to Padfoot, then. He seems to have some issues." James nodded.

"I know... I did that." Remus watched him.

"Did... what?" James bit his lip.

"I accidently got him with my antlers... I suppose I oughta get him out of here... I can get him healed in the Boys' dorm... I have all my potions there." Remus nodded.

"Well hurry. I can smell McGonagall." James winced and nodded. He stood up and went over to Sirius. Soon, Sirius had an arm around James's shoulders and they walked slowly to the door that led to the tunnel. "See ya guys later." James nodded at him and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He put it over Sirius and himself. The door opened and McGonagall came through. She smiled a small smile at Remus. She helped him stand and they went through the tunnel. James followed, trying to keep Sirius quiet. When they made it on the grounds, James tried to get Sirius to hurry... but it wasn't working.

"I can't James! It hurts." James sighed. Suddenly he went into some bushes.

"Sirius. Do you have your two way mirror?" Sirius nodded. James smiled a wide smile. "Give it here. Mine is up in the tower. Maybe we can have someone come here." Sirius smirked at him.

"Finally being resourceful, I see. Good job." James scowled at him and Sirius dug in his pockets. He produced a small hand held mirror and gave it to James. James smiled at him and called his own name. (A/N: I'm not totally sure that's how the mirrors work, but in OotP, Sirius said that when they were in separate detentions, they called each other's names and they could talk... So James's mirror is in the tower and Sirius keeps his in his pocket. Don't be too confused. I'm confusing myself... Not to worry.. ON with the story.)

Up in the Boys' tower, Harry heard a voice.(A/N: lol. Sorry.) "James!" Harry sat up and opened his curtains. "God dammit! JAMES!" Harry rose an eyebrow and opened James's trunk. A small mirror was glowing and he picked it up. When he had it near his face, James's face appeared on the surface. James had a smirk on his face. "Took you long enough." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why are you calling yourself?" James glared and Harry could hear someone laugh in the back round. James rolled his eyes and looked back at Harry.

"I need a favor... In my trunk, there is a box at the bottom. Grab it for me." Harry sighed and dug around in the trunk. He produced a box and he had to laugh out loud.

"Potions. That is something I wouldn't expect from you. Snape, yes. You, no." James glared at Harry again.

"As much as you're bugging the hell out of me, I need you to open that and grab the clear liquid potion. It's container's only half full, but I need it right now. I also need that red one that is on the far left. It's still got three fourths in it. Grab those two for me and hurry down to the grounds. Sirius... er- got into an accident." Harry smirked at him.

"Of course, sir!" He saluted. James scowled at him again.

"Don't be a smart ass." With that he was gone and Harry laughed out loud. He put the box away and the mirror in his robe pocket. He put his robe on, grabbing the potions he had set out, rushing out of the tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry arrived on the grounds, he looked around. He looked on the ground and saw a bit of blood. He winced and followed the small trail. He finally found James and Sirius in a corner, Sirius very pale. James smiled at Harry. "Great job, my friend. Clear one first." Harry handed the clear one to James, James smiling at Sirius. "Okay... Here comes the train..." Sirius gave him a sour look and James gave him the bottle. "Only three drops. Three." Sirius nodded and took the three drops. Harry handed the red own to James and he smiled at him.

After having three drops of each, Sirius was able to stand and walk to the tower calmly, still a bit pale. Harry looked at his father, a knowing look on his face. "How did Sirius... acquire such a wound?" James and Sirius exchanged a look and bit their lips.

"Er–" Harry smiled.

"Did Prongs have an accident with one of his antlers?" James's and Sirius's mouths dropped open and Harry laughed out loud.

"It's not that surprising, Draco seemed to think it an accident when he clawed me with one of his talons... I think it was because of my comment of his animungi form." James stared at Harry.

"Y-you and D-draco are animungi?" Harry smiled.

"As is my sister, Hermione, Gin, Ron, and Ben." Sirius's mouth dropped open and he whistled.

"Wow... How long did it take you?" Harry looked thoughtful.

"Let's see. About four months." Sirius laughed.

"You've gotta be kidding." Harry shook his head.

"Nope. We had a very... helpful assistant. You see, he helped his friends become animungi when they were teens. It didn't take very long at all. " James stopped and stared at him.

"Oh my God..." He looked at Sirius. "We need to go see Remus." Harry shrugged.

"Don't mind me. I'm going to breakfast. See ya later." James nodded at him and dragged Sirius up the stairs towards the Infirmary.

Padfoot and Prongs found Remus being looked at by the school nurse (A/N: I'm not sure if Madame Pomfery was back that far... I'm just going to have the school nurse be unnameable.). "Hiya Moony! How's it going?" Remus looked up and smiled.

"I'm okay... What's up?" Remus must've seen James's face, it was one that was holding in something. James looked at the school nurse and Remus nodded. "Could you give us a few seconds?" The school nurse gave him a disapproving look, but nodded. She went into her office, digging through a box of something. Remus looked back at James and asked, "What's up?" James cleared his throat.

"We need to talk about... What we heard." Remus's face changed immediately. He paled and sighed. Sirius watched his two friends.

"What's with you two? You act like you've seen ghost's or something." James looked at Sirius.

"Remember what Pete said in the hall that day? About Harry and them being from the future?" Sirius nodded. "We think it may be true. That's why Harry looks so much like me. That's why Tia looks like Lily, Ben looks like you, Draco looks like Lucius. It all fits! They've gotta be from the future." Sirius stared at him. He looked at Remus and Remus nodded.

"The argument we heard... Tia and Harry were fighting about... James. And Lils I guess. They were saying that they couldn't act like they didn't know their futures. Harry said something about his Mum and Dad... But he corrected himself and said James's and Lily's name. That's gotta be why they were so confused about their own school they transferred from. That's why they didn't need to look around when we were showing them their classes and such. They already knew their way around." James nodded. Sirius watched his two friends. James suddenly spoke up.

"Maybe... Do you think we should tell them? Tell them we know?" Remus looked thoughtful.

"We should tell Lily, Cassandra, and Eve, first. Get their go-ahead, first." Sirius still watched his friends, disbelief on his face. He suddenly laughed.

"I kissed your daughter, Prongs!!!" James growled and pounced on him, Remus rolling his eyes. The school nurse came out, glaring.

"OUT! OUT, NOW! THIS IS AN INFIRMARY, NOT A GYM! OUT!" James smiled guiltily at the nurse and Sirius stuck his tongue out at her back. Remus smirked at the two.

"We'll see ya later, Remus. We'll be talking to the girls when you get back, mind you." Remus nodded and Sirius waved. James nodded at him and the two dark haired boys left the hospital wing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At breakfast, Lily was watching Harry and Ron, bewilderment on her face. The two were laughing, Draco looking sour, '_A bit like Lucius Malfoy, acting spoiled rotten and all.'_ , she sighed, wondering why the seven teens were so distant. Especially Harry. '_Why is he always so full of worry? Why does he always have a sad look in his eyes?'_ She watched him for a moment longer. He suddenly looked at her, their eyes met and he smiled. She smiled back, the smile not meeting her eyes. '_Those eyes...'_

Suddenly, James, Sirius, and Remus burst through the Great Hall doors. They rushed to the Gryffindor table and came over to Lily, Cassandra, and Eve, Peter once again missing. Ben, Ron, Draco, and Harry watched the boys, a weird look on their face. James looked at Lily.

"Lils... We need you and the other girls to...er- follow us. We need to ask your opinion on something..." Lily watched James calmly, a smirk on her face.

"Wow... For the first time in your life–" James interrupted, an impatient look on his face.

"No time for your insults, Lils. We need you to come. Right. Now." With that he grabbed her waist and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, Lily screaming all the while. "Coming Rem? Sirius?" Lily pounded on his back, but he ignored her. Sirius smiled at Cassandra.

"Would you like to walk? Or do you want the same treatment as Lils?" Cassandra and Eve hurriedly stood up, following James out of the Great Hall, Remus and Sirius laughing, following as well. Harry rose an eyebrow and looked down the table at Tia, Hermione and Ginny.

"Do you three also have the feeling they know something we don't?" Tia was still watching the door way, Hermione and Ginny biting their lips. Draco had a worried look on his face.

"D-do you think that... James and Remus heard... your little argument with Tia?" Harry and Tia paled in unison, a sick look on their faces. Tia looked at her brother and he nodded, standing up in identical fashions. Draco spoke, Ron and Ben to shocked to, "Where are you going?" Harry looked back.

"To do a little eaves dropping ourselves. Stay here." Draco muttered something about 'taking orders from a Potter', but nodded anyway. As soon as the twins were outside the Great Hall, Harry stopped. "Guess what happened to be in my pocket when the death eaters attacked?" Tia grinned at her brother.

"The Marauders' Map." He nodded. He took out a blank parchment and poked his wand at it, muttering 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.'. Ink webbed its way across the blank parchment and Harry gave an end to Tia. She took it and they waited. When the ink had stopped moving, Harry smirked and pointed at the map. She snorted. "You'd think being Marauders, they'd be a bit more creative." James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Cassandra and Eve were in the empty classroom a couple doors away from the Great Hall. The twins ran towards that door and Harry cussed.

"They're whispering." Tia suddenly smiled.

"Guess what, Harry." He looked at her and she smirked at him, producing two extendable ears. He smiled a wide smile at her.

"You never cease to amaze me. Give me one." She smiled and hand him one, each stuffing the tiny ear in cracks. They listened to the alarmed whispers.

"I'm telling you Lils, they're from the future! How else can you explain Harry and Tia looking so much like... Me and you?!" James's voice had the air of stubborness.

"IT could be a coincidence, James." Tia could see Lily's glare through the door. There seemed to be a pause and suddenly James spoke.

"Have you seen their eyes, Lily? Have you seen their smiles?" Harry and Tia exchanged a look, wide eyed. Lily didn't respond. Remus cleared his throat.

"There is a spell. I was reading something for Defense one day and there's a dark spell. I looked it up further... Not exactly sure how it's pronounced, but it's Latin chants. It's supposed to produce a red light, surrounding the people in question... sending them forward or backward in time. It's easier to do with a group, as long as they're thinking the same time and day." Harry looked at Tia and she bit her lip. Sirius spoke,

"Lily. Cassandra. Eve. I know it is a bit hard to believe... but if you looked at them closely... you see their eyes... their regret of something. Especially Harry and Tia. They have such an air of having lost so much. And you can tell... They aren't telling you something. Like the first day they were here. Hermione looked like she wanted to tell everyone everything. She wanted to tell us something, but a wand would go off against her head if she told." Harry's mouth was wide open, disbelief on his face. Still no one spoke. James gave a frustrated growl.

"Here, look at this." He pulled out a parchment, and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry paled and looked at Tia. She took the ears out of the door and dragged her brother to the next classroom. They put their own ears to the wall and listened. Lily finally spoke,

"Okay. I believe you. I believe you." Cassandra and Eve must've nodded, because Remus spoke, smugness in his voice,

"So. Do you think we should let them know we know?" There was a pause and Harry stared at the wall.

"We'll do it later. Let's go to classes... We can think a bit more of how we're going to tell them. Hopefully they don't get to freaked out." The six teens seemed to come to an agreement and the twins could hear them standing. Tia and Harry hurried to get far away. They ran down the hall, out of breath. They exchange a look once more and went to their first class. To tell Draco, Ben, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in 1996, Remus, Severus, Minerva, Albus, Fred, and George Weasley were trying to think. Remus was pacing, muttering obscenities under his breath. Severus was sitting in a chair, glaring at the other wall. Fred and George were watching Remus nervously, Minerva and Albus talking in smooth tones. Suddenly Remus stopped. Severus watched him, an amazed look on his face.

Remus sat down, a disbelieving look on his face. "James, Sirius, and I have finally figured it out. Amazing how slow we were back then." Severus snorted, but Remus ignored him. "We came to an agreement with the girls... That's all I've got for now." Albus nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Alright. You said that Lily had a prediction earlier, as well as Tia?" Remus nodded. "Good. We're going to have to wait then. Wait until they do what they were sent there to do." Remus stood up disbelief on his face.

"What?! Five death eaters came out of a forest and sent them back so they could die! What are we waiting for?" Albus smiled, his wrinkled face looking unusual with his boyish blue eyes.

"We are waiting for Harry to save his mother and father's life. We are also waiting for Sirius to figure out who he loves. We're waiting for Peter, Lucius, and Severus. We're waiting." Remus glared at him. He swiftly turned around and left the room. Albus sighed. "How did I know that he was going to react this way?" He mumbled this and stood up. Minerva spoke.

"He's always been stubborn, Albus. Be careful to not upset him too much. The summer has been very hard for him... for all of us." Albus smiled at her, the smile not making it to his eyes.

"Yes, Minerva. It certainly has." With that he left the room, going to the only place Remus would go when he was upset. The Shrieking Shack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus J. Lupin slammed his way into the small shack. He remembered a time when he hadn't a worry in the world. Actually, he did have worry, just not as big as this. He kicked a broken chair to the side and remembered the last time he'd been in there. '_We almost made it. If it hadn't been for that damned_ rat_...'_ Remus stared at the floor, eyes stinging with tears. He grabbed the chair he'd kicked aside and threw it into the wall. '_I suppose the villagers are thinking about the disturbed spirits again. And for once, I honestly don't give a damn._' He grabbed another piece of furniture and threw it against the wall as well. Remus picked up another item and was about to throw that as well, but stopped, seeing what it was.

The item... was... a piece of Prong's antlers. It must of broken off one of those times he'd tried to fight with his friends. Tears slipped pass Remus's lids and he fell to his knees. He stared at the little fragment of his past, longing on his face.

"You know. You've got a great throwing arm." Remus didn't even look back.

"Hullo, Albus. I suppose you have nothing better to do than to follow me around the castle or it's surrounding areas. So I'll humor you. What do you want?" Albus laughed.

"You've always been so stubborn. No wonder you and James hit it off so fast." Remus glared at the opposite wall.

"Why thank you, Albus." That earned a smile from his colleague, but Remus didn't see it. "Do you mind telling me what you want? Or are you just going to stand there and be your usual self? Making everyone confused until... whatever it is they're supposed to do." Albus watched his ex-pupil, no emotion showing on his face.

"Remus. I'd like to apologize for my lack of explanation. It's just... We're going to have to wait... I remember myself thinking about how to send the seven teens back to were they came from. My order was barely forming, and a spy came to tell me about a planned attack. That's when I remembered another event. When two girls, looking exactly alike, went stiff. They must've seen something. And when the two groups surrounding the girls left the Great Hall, I knew I was going to have to wait. Wait and see." Remus nodded stiffly.

"Yes. I guess so. Albus." Albus looked at him. "I'd also like to apologize. I was very rude to just walk out like that. I-I'm just so scared for Harry and his friends. Lately they're all I have." Albus's face, for the first time that evening, was very sad. He took Remus into his arms.

"That is another thing I'd like to apologize for. My lack of showing my sadness and care to you. You and Harry both. I am ashamed of myself for not even talking to you. When Mr. Black and Ms. Potter came this summer, my brain seemed to go into an overload. I'm so sorry, Remus." Remus was trying to keep his tears in.

"Apology accepted, Albus. Can I ask your opinion on something?" Albus nodded, clearing his face of tears. "Who does Tia act more like? Lily, James or Sirius?" Albus looked thoughtful.

"James." Remus grinned, a bit of tears still left on his face. Dumbledore smiled. He then laughed out loud. "We're lucky that Sirius left his mark on Harry, else we'd have a severe crisis." Remus laughed with Albus and they left the Shrieking Shack, laughing about the Marauders' aura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a heavy day with piles of homework, Sirius sighed, sitting down heavily in the commons area. James was watching the portrait hole, waiting for Harry and his friends. They sat that way for about an hour. Suddenly, Hermione came through the portrait hole, panic on her face. "Help! Remus! James, Sirius! I need your help." The three stood up.

"We need to talk to you." Hermione waved it off impatiently.

"Not now, listen. I can't find Tia. I know where Harry and all them are. I can't find Tia." She looked panicked. James bit his lip.

"Okay. I have something that can help. But you need to promise you won't tell a soul." Hermione nodded. James pulled out a blank parchment and Hermione rose an eyebrow a wide smile on her face. James smirked at her. He pointed at the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Ink spread across the parchment and Hermione pretended to look surprised, though she'd seen the happenings many times before.

"This is the Marauders' Map, Hermione. Tells you where everyone is." She grinned.

"Good, good." James scanned the map. He stared at the map.

"Why is she up there?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Why is she where?" James pointed.

"It says that she's up in the Astronomy Tower." Hermione came to stand by James and peered at the map. They heard a slam of a door and looked up. Sirius had ran out the portrait hole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius ran to the Astronomy Tower. He ran up the steps as fast as he could, cussing at random things. He banged his way through the door, looking around, panicked. He spotted Tia and she was just staring at the stars. He stared at her back, and suddenly cussed. '_I came all the way up here, to make sure she wasn't doing something bad... and she's staring at the _stars_?!' _He watched her for a moment longer and smiled, '_She is pretty damn cute... NO!'_ His eyes widened. '_No. You can't think that. 1. You have a girlfriend. 2. She comes from the future. 3. She is James's daughter. OFF limits.'_

"So, Sirius. Are you just going to stand there? You bang your way in here and make a big disturbance, and your not going to look at the stars? You're missing out big time." Sirius jumped and he heard Tia giggle. He glared at her back.

"That wasn't funny. You knew that I was spacing out." She giggled again.

"So? Sirius? Why are you up here?" Sirius looked uncomfortable.

"Uh... Well, Hermione ran into the tower panicky. She said she didn't know where you were and James took out the map... We saw you were up here and I... er–assumed the worst." Tia turned around, a curious look on her face.

"Worst?" Sirius winced.

"Well... uh." Tia watched him, brown eyes surveying him curiously.

"You think I came up here to... kill myself?" Sirius winced.

"I-I-I... I didn't mean to offend you." Tia smiled a sad smile.

"It's okay, Sirius. Calm down. I didn't want to do that...Tonight." Sirius came closer to her. She was avoiding his gaze, staring at the night sky.

"What do you mean 'tonight'?" Tia sighed. And she whispered,

"If only you knew, Sirius." Sirius watched her, eyes boring into hers. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she looked away again. Sirius took her chin with his hand. He forced her to look at him.

"Why are you and Harry so sad all the time? Scratch that. Why are you and all your friends so sad all the time?" Tia watched him, tears still falling down her face.

"Sirius... I-I-I... Please don't make me answer that. I can't." Sirius looked into her brown eyes, reminding him of James. He suddenly smiled.

"Alright Tia. Okay. Do me a favor though." She watched him. "Don't ever consider suicide. I can tell your brother and friends love you too much to lose you." She smiled a small smile at him and she suddenly hugged him.

"Yes, Sirius. Of course." He closed his eyes and rested his head against hers. Tia backed away slowly, a smile still plastered on her face. Sirius watched her, a small smile playing at his lips as well. And, without even thinking, he moved closer to Tia and kissed her. Tia was a bit taken aback, but soon she kissed him right back, playing with his tongue. She suddenly pulled away, a wide eyed look on her face. "Sirius. Oh my God. I can't do this. I just can't. Please understand." Sirius had wide eyes as well.

"Oh, shit. Shit!" He began to pace, muttering obscenities to himself. Tia watched him, tears forming in her eyes. He looked at her and he stopped. "Oh, no. Tia, please don't cry. It's my fault. I should've known better. Shit. I'm in so much trouble." He ran a hand through his hair. Tia let a tear fall.

"Because... Because I'm from the future." Sirius jumped and stared at her, wide eyed. Tia nodded. "Me and Harry did a bit of eavesdropping." He watched Tia, still wide eyed. He suddenly laughed.

"Just like your father." Tia glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"Don't even." He laughed again, Tia smiling a wide smile. He sobered up and smiled a small smile at her.

"Shall we?" Tia nodded.

"I suppose I've gotta face them soon." With that, they left the tower and went to the Gryffindor Common room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Draco, Ron, Ben, and Ginny came in the Gryffindor common room, laughing. Well the boys were laughing. Ginny was red and glaring at the boys. "I told you! I don't like any one at the moment." Harry laughed again.

"Whatever you say, Gin." Ginny growled and jumped on his back. "Hey!" She pounded on his back and he scowled. "Fine." He ran around the room, her laughing and still pounding on his back. James and Remus watched this in amazement. Lily, Cassandra, and Eve came down from the girls' dormitory, Hermione following. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry.

"Ron! Harry!" The two in question looked up. "They know." Harry only smiled.

"I know." Hermione glared at him.

"But–But... Harry, this may screw up the future! We're going to be in trouble!" Sirius and Tia came through the portrait hole, looking a bit guilty.

"Who's going to be in trouble?" Hermione arched an eyebrow at Tia.

"We are. Because... because..." Remus cleared his throat.

"You're not going to be in trouble, Hermione." Hermione glared at him.

"Remus! You have no idea how much trouble we're going to be in. I almost got a call from the ministry, because I used a time turner wrongly–" Remus smirked at her.

"Almost." Hermione's jaw was set and she strode over to him. She poked him in the chest with a finger.

"You know what?! I don't want your attitude. I used that time turner to save Sirius's and Buckbeak's life. Don't you even give me that lip. We're going to be in so much trouble... and... and.." She stopped. "SHIT!" Ron laughed.

"Hermione. Calm." Hermione turned around, her face red. "Uh oh." She glared at him and took a deep breath.

"Ronald. Come here for a moment." Ron's face was white and he shook his head. She growled at him and ran after him, jumping on his back.

"HERMIONE! NO!"

"YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AGAIN. YOU HAVE A WORSE TEMPER THAN I DO!" Harry laughed out loud.

"He does not." Hermione stopped, as did Ron. She looked at Harry, amazement on her face. She sighed, trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry for my many outbursts." Harry smiled at her.

"Good job, Hermione. Would you like a cookie?" Hermione scowled at him and gave him the finger. Harry smirked.

"No thanks. Go to Ron." Ron's and Hermione's mouths dropped and Ben covered his mouth. Draco came up to Harry, holding out his hand.

"My many congrats to you. I don't believe we've met. My name is Draco. You can't be the Harry I know." Harry smirked at him and Lily gasped.

"That damned smirk! James, god dammit, James, you gave him that smirk." Harry rose an eyebrow. James glared at Lily.

"Me?! ME?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!" Lily glared at him.

"Because, James. It just is." Remus sniggered. James smirked.

"You know, I have blackmail. Proof that you get married to me. Proof that you and I–" Lily's eyes widened and she quickly covered James's mouth.

"Even though I like the fact I have kids, I'm still not used to the idea that they're yours." Tia and Harry smiled at their mother.

"Oh come on, Mum. James is pretty cool." Tia smirked at her mother and Lily glared at her.

"Even though I'm not older than you now, I can still kick your ass." Tia smiled.

"Sure, mum, whatever." Cassandra sighed.

"So... Sirius has a kid, Ben... What about me?" Ben smiled.

"I'm your's, Cassandra... Mum." Sirius smirked at Cassandra and her mouth dropped.

"Oh... Oh my God. Your so cute!" Ben rolled his eyes. Sirius laughed out loud and Tia kissed Ben on the cheek.

"You are pretty damn cute." He glared at her, but ended up laughing along with everyone else. James looked at Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Draco.

"So who do you belong to?" Draco looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Er–Well, I'm Lucius and Narcissa's." James watched him for a moment.

"You act nothing like them." Harry and Ron snorted.

"He doesn't now. He used to. But, he's very cool now." Draco rolled his eyes at Ron.

"Why thank you, Weasley. You're too kind." James looked at Ron.

"Is Author your father?" Ron nodded.

"That's so cool. He was a seventh year two years ago. He was cool. Even though he was a perfect, he didn't get us in to much trouble. Even if he caught us." Ron smirked.

"And I'm pretty sure you did get into a lot of trouble." James rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone focus on that?" Ginny smiled at James.

"Because you're you." Sirius sniggered. He looked at Hermione.

"And you?" Hermione smiled.

"I'm a muggleborn. But my cousin is–" Eve interrupted.

"Me. My cousin Jane is going out with a Granger... Jim?" Hermione nodded.

"Yep. That's my father." Eve smirked.

"That's hilarious." Hermione shrugged.

"Whatever." Lily looked at Harry.

"So... Are we straight on this? Well, kind of?" Harry smirked. Lily glared at him. "You are no longer allowed to smirk in my presence. It just gives me shivers." Harry smirked again at his mother.

"Of course we're straight. Can we go to bed now, mum?" Lily gave him a glare.

"You make me feel old. And you look too much like James to be calling me 'Mum'." Harry and Tia smirked at her. Lily looked at Tia and then looked at James. "You gave my daughter that devil smirk, as well?" James shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry." Lily rolled her eyes.

"No you're not. I bet you gave them both the love for quidditch as well." Harry smiled a wide smile.

"I'm a seeker and Tia's a beater." James laughed.

"That's great! Rich." Tia smiled at her mother.

"Sorry mum." Lily sighed.

"Ah, well. At least you got some of my good genes. Harry on the other hand..." Harry scowled.

"What's wrong with me?" Lily smiled at him.

"Nothing, dear. Go to bed." Harry's mouth dropped open, Tia laughing. Draco and Ron smirked at him.

"Yes, Harrykins. Get off to bed. Would you like your teddy?" Ron laughed, Draco falling to the floor, laughing so hard. Harry smiled a small smile at them.

"Well, _Ronniekins_. I don't happen to own a teddy. Mind if I borrow your's Draco _Narcis_?" Ron's and Draco's faces flushed in unison. Ron was gritting his teeth.

"If you _ever_ call me that again, I just may have to do something violent." Draco had his hands in fists.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone my middle name! I-I'm–" Harry laughed.

"–Going to stutter?" Draco glared at him.

"Harry James Potter! Come here. I'm going to show you my teddy." Harry laughed again.

"I'm too young to see that, Draco. I've got to go to bed." He rushed up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories. Draco shook his fist up the stairs.

"You'd better hope you don't fall asleep. I just might murder you." They heard a laugh and Draco sighed. Tia bit her lip.

"Your middle name is Narcis?" Draco looked at her.

"My mother wanted it." Tia smiled.

"That's cute." Draco smirked at her.

"You know how irresistible I am." Tia snorted and replied,

"Oh, yes Draco. Everyone wants a piece of you." Ron looked sick.

"Speak for yourself." Tia laughed and Draco gave him a sour look.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over night, Harry had thought about current conversations. He decided he was going to talk to Draco and Hermione in the morning, the two being the most logical. After dozing for a couple of hours, Harry sighed and sat up. Hearing a clock somewhere chime four o'clock, he sighed. Harry pulled back his curtains quietly and stood up to stretch. "Couldn't sleep either, Potter?" Harry jumped and turned around. Draco had a smile on his face. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do you get a kick seeing me almost have a heart attack?" Draco smiled.

"Of course I do." Harry sighed.

"I'm trying to decide something... And, as much as I hate to admit it, I need your help." Draco smile a crooked smile.

"What is it?" Harry sighed, again.

"Do you have the feeling we said too much?" Draco watched him.

"Well...Yes. A bit too much." Harry nodded.

"I'm thinking we need to do memory charms on The Marauders and Lily... We can't change the future... But... I don't know." Draco watched him for a moment, cool blue eyes thoughtful.

"Harry. I know you don't want to... And it's going to be a bit more harder to convince Tia and Ben. Having lost their parents in the U.S. and then coming back in time seeing their real parents... Can't even begin to imagine their headache. I agree with you. We're going to have to. Except..." Draco looked thoughtful again. "We haven't really told them what happens. They just know who we are. I suppose we could tell them other... events that happen. But, yes, I have to agree. We have to swipe their memories before we leave." Harry watched him, sadness etched onto his face.

"Well," Harry sighed, "I guess your right. We can still get Hermione's opinion... But I imagine she's going say the same thing." Draco smiled at him.

"Would you like me to get Ginny to give you a hug?" Harry's face turned a light pink.

"Is it that obvious?" Draco smiled.

"Let's put it this way. 'Like father, like son.' James likes red-heads. You seem to, too." Harry grinned.

"Nice sentence. Not very good with grammar, are we?" Draco rose an eyebrow.

"Since when do you care about grammar?" Harry smirked.

"I don't. I just like giving you a hard time." Draco rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about eight o'clock, Harry had told Ron his decision and the three boys were down in the commons area. Today was a Saturday, it suddenly occurred to Harry. '_Good. We can take the Marauders somewhere... and talk to them. Where, though?'_ He sighed. He really hadn't slept at all, and it was showing. Draco and Ron watched him in concern, the three waiting for Ginny and Hermione. Not exactly for Tia... Harry wasn't in a hurry to tell her.

Hermione came down the stairs, a small smile on her face. As soon as she saw the three boys, she frowned. Harry looked dead on his feet and Ron was watching him with concern. Draco was obviously looking for her. When he saw her, he grinned and waved her over. As soon as she sat down with the boys, however, the feeling remorse became more heavy. She watched Harry, a frown on her face. "What's wrong?" Harry sighed.

"I've been thinking Hermione..."(A/N: Cue the bad joke on boys: 'They can think?!' Sorry all of you who are boys... lol ;)) Hermione watched him and Harry continued. "We need to swipe The Marauders', Lily's, and the other girls' memories before we leave. We've already told them too much. And Draco wants to tell them some... events that have happened." Draco's mouth dropped open.

"I merely suggested. I never said I wanted to." Harry shrugged and looked at Hermione. She looked thoughtful. Suddenly, she looked at Harry.

"Harry. We have to. There's no question." Harry sighed.

"I know. But we're going to have a hard time convincing Tia and Ben."

"Convincing us what?" Harry's eyes widened and Hermione paled. The two looked up, seeing Tia and Ben standing there, eye brows raised. Harry swallowed.

"Er–" Hermione sighed, a sad look on her face.

"Me, Harry, Draco, and Ron are trying to figure out how we're going to tell you... how to tell you..." Draco swallowed, knowing Tia's temper.

"We're going to swipe The Marauders', Lily's and the other girls' memories. Before we leave, anyway." Tia's mouth dropped.

"But-but. You can't!" Harry sighed.

"We have to. Otherwise, the future is going to be messed up." Tia glared, Ben was silent, a small frown on his face. Tia spoke, anger in her voice.

"If we told them the truth, then we'd actually have them with us, Harry! Don't you want that?" Harry sighed tiredly.

"I do... I just don't need it." Tia's mouth dropped. "I've lived for so long without them, it really doesn't matter much. And if I tell them what happened on Halloween, and don't erase their memories, Voldemort won't die... or whatever he did for ten or so years." Tia watched him, anger still in her eyes. Harry didn't look away from her glare, sadness and tiredness on his face. James, Sirius, and Remus came down, laughing, until they saw Tia and Harry. Lily and the girls were down as well, watching the twins. James looked between them.

"What's going on?" Hermione bit her lip.

"They're being very silent... And it's starting to make me very nervous." Remus bit his lip as well and exchanged a look with Sirius.

Tia suddenly went rigid and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Lily stared at her daughter, a scared look on her face. James was pale, as was Harry. She stayed that way for five minutes, and Ginny finally grew sick of it. She stood up and slapped her. Tia fell backwards from the slap and Sirius caught her. His face grew very red but held her up. She took a deep breath and stood up shakily. She grabbed Harry by the arm, nodding at Draco, Hermione, Ben, Ron, and Ginny. They walked out of the portrait hole, the Marauders, Lily and the other girls staring.

Tia led the other six to an empty classroom, pale. After closing the door and locking it behind them, she pulled her wand from her robes and pointed the tip at her head, muttering a spell. Whatever she saw, came out of the wand, very slowly.

_There was a dirty man in the doorway. His black hair was matted, blue eyes glittered and shined with emotion. He had a small smile on his face and he hugged another man. The man had graying auburn hair and was pale. A young man, with raven hair that clashed with the other's hair, rushed forward and gave a squeezing hug to the dirty man. They embraced and all went black._

Harry stared at the vision in wonder. His throat had suddenly gone dry and he was trying to hold back tears. Hermione was already crying, grasping Ron's arm. Tia stared at her brother. "It's him, isn't it. It's gotta be him." Harry sat down heavily, tears in his eyes.

"I dunno." Ron swallowed and Ginny went over to Harry, embracing him.

"Don't worry, Harry. When we get home, we'll tell Remus. He'll know what's up." Harry nodded in her shoulder and sighed. Tia suddenly made a chocking noise.

"We have to tell them Harry. I'll go crazy if we don't. I don't care if they forget later... I just gotta tell mum and dad that the little rat betrays them." Ben grasped her hand to calm her down. Harry looked at his sister, guilt and tiredness on his face.

"Okay, Tamara. But-but you have to understand... It's not going to change." Tia nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I don't care." Harry stood up, Ginny watching him in concern. Tia's eyes overfilled with tears and Harry took her in his arms, tears in his eyes as well. Draco swallowed, tears in his eyes as well. Ben smiled a small watery smile at him, Draco returning it. Ron was trying to keep Hermione from being hysterical again and Ginny had latched herself to Harry's middle, Ben doing the same to Tia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Agony

Chapter 5: Agony.

All Warnings and Disclaimers still apply!!!!!!!!

A/N: This is going to be very sad! Be prepared to hate me for making everyone sad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days went by, and Harry never did get to tell the Marauders and the girls what happened in their futures. He was jumpy and Tia was trying to be supportive, but was being a bit paranoid and occupied herself. At lunch on Tuesday, Draco sighed at an irritable Harry.

"Let's just skip classes today if it's that important to you, Harry. But it's going to be hard. Telling them the grueling details and swiping their memories before we leave. We don't even know when that is." Harry nodded and Ron got up.

"I'll go tell them, Harry. You need to chill out." Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something about Ron being a 'mother-hen' again. Ron chose to ignore him. Ginny smiled crookedly at Harry. Tia watched as Ron went down the table, sitting down by Sirius. She bit her lip and sniffled a bit, knowing what they were about to do to the Marauders. The three boys sitting next to Ron bent in to listen to what he was saying. The girls near them nodded and the Marauders got up, following Ron. Draco, Ben, and Harry stood up as well. Tia, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the girls following suit.

When the group of teens finally made it into the Room of Requirement, they sat in some comfortable chairs scattered around the room. Peter was once again absent and no one really noticed. Ginny, Draco, Ben, and Tia sat down, Harry pacing, Hermione looking sadly around the room, unsure of what to do. And Ron leaned against the wall, not liking the position they were about to get themselves into.

Everyone was looking expectantly at Harry and he was biting his lip. "Suppose I ought to start at the beginning..." He sighed and looked at Tia. "It'd be nice if I had a bit of help." She nodded, tears in her eyes. She got up, standing next to her brother. She sighed and looked at Lily and Cassandra.

"Well... You two get pregnant... Having me, Harry, and Ben..." Tears formed in her eyes again and took a deep breath. "Because Voldemort is still at large when we come, you send Ben and Me to the U.S. using a spell... But Lily couldn't send Harry because she was so weak... Shortly after that, Eve and Cassandra disappear. We're still not sure what happened or where you went..." She cleared her throat and looked away from the disbelieving faces. Harry swallowed thickly.

"There's more... On Halloween of '81, Voldemort just happens to be in the neighborhood... and he comes in to Godric's Hollow–" James interrupted.

"Godric's Hollow? My Grandparents live there." Lily gave him a disapproving look.

"Shut up." His mouth dropped, but he turned his attention back to Harry. Harry swallowed again.

"As I was saying... He comes in... and... He murders Lily and James. That's how I got this scar." He brushed away a bit of his hair, showing the legendary mark. James and Lily's mouth dropped. "And... Before you die... You two went into hiding, only sharing where you hide... only with Peter and Sirius. Peter goes into hiding as well... Sirius being secret keeper for him." He paused, pure agony on his face. "Peter Pettigrew betray's you. And everyone else pays for it. Sirius spends twelve years in Azkaban..." Harry's voice cracked. "Remus is alone, thinking his friends dead. And I... I... I have no one for fifteen years." Lily's face was wet with tears, as were Tia's, whom was still avoiding eye contact, and Lily stood up, hugging her son. Harry choked and wrapped his arms around her neck, looking a bit odd, seeing as Harry was much taller than Lily.

Tia sniffed a bit as well and James took his daughter into his arms. He had tears in his brown eyes, watching Tia's own brown eyes look back at him. Sirius and Remus were very quiet and all the other girls in the room were crying, Hermione and Ginny knowing what was coming next. Ron, Ben, and Draco looked grave, the three very close to tears as well, knowing what hell was going on within the Potter twins.

Tia suddenly cried into her father's chest, "And there's more, dad. There's more!" James cleared his throat, a scared look on his face, wondering to himself, '_What _more_ could add onto my children's unfortunate lives? Why would someone put these kids through such hell?_' The other teens from the future looked a bit uncomfortable. Hermione and Ginny suddenly chocked, remembering the horrible events from the summer before. Tia looked up to her father and whispered, hoarsely,

"Sirius... He... he... He dies daddy." James had an alarmed look on his face. Sirius, Remus, and Lily hadn't heard what Tia had said. Sirius stared at James's face.

"What is it Prongs? What happens?" James looks at his friend, more tears going down his face. He shook his head, unable to speak. Tia was now hysterical, grasping her father's middle. Lily was rubbing her back looking at James.

"What is it? James? Why are you so afraid?" James looked to Lily and swallowed thickly. He grasped his daughter closer to him and whispered, fearfully to Lily,

"Sirius... He... Padfoot... he dies. Dies Lils!" He whispered this, alarm and harshness in his voice. Lily put a hand to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes again. She shook her head. He nodded and she chocked. She looked at Tia.

"How, baby?" Harry looked at his sister.

"She doesn't know... much about it, mum." Lily looked at her son and watched him. He sighed. "I, on the other hand..." Lily touched his arm and he looked at her. "He escaped from prison in third year... being Padfoot most of the time... He tried to come after Peter... But Peter escaped... Then... in our fifth year," he looked at Ron and Hermione, "He... He came after me... after I did something stupid... And..." Hermione glared at Harry, tears in her eyes and down her face.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry James. You can't think that! It wasn't your fault!" Ron nodded in agreement.

"Your friends and Sirius... everyone came after you willingly, mate. They wanted you alive. They wanted you to stay here. Sirius didn't think different." Harry shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks.

"No. You didn't see the look on his face. You-you didn't see him just before he died. You didn't know him like I did. He wanted to live! He wanted to go on and avenge my parents. He wanted to! But that damn LeStrange... She... She..." Tia stared at Harry, still latched onto her father.

After hearing all of this, Sirius and Remus were just a bit shocked. Sirius had a hand glued to his head, his face pale. Remus was taking deep breaths. Sirius choked and tried to breath. He took his other hand, feeling around for a place to sit. Remus helped him, trying not to faint from hysteria. Cassandra and Eve were holding onto each other tightly, eyes closed. Tia's bottom lip trembled.

"Harry. Please. Please... He loved you enough to die for you. If he wanted to live with you, he wanted you alive... You... You need to..." Harry shook his head, backing away from the people in the room.

"No. No. I–No." He then bolted to the door, to find it locked. Draco had his wand out, but a scared look on his face. Ron was now crying, Ben having already started at the mention of his father dying. Harry looked at Sirius and Remus, noticing their silence. Sirius was still staring, shock evident on his face. Remus was crying as well, shock on his face as well. Harry looked at Draco. "Please... P-please unlock the door." Draco shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"I-I... I can't, Harry." Harry sank down to the floor, face in his hands. James and Lily watched their son, their daughter watching as well, agony and pain on their face. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Ben were saddened as well at the look of being defeated on the twin's faces.

It was about eight at night when everyone returned to their dormitories. The girls went right up with the boys to their dorm, tear stained and tired. Lily suddenly spoke up.

"Remus? Hermione? Do you want to help me expand the beds to make them one? I don't think anyone is going to want to deal with loneliness right now." Hermione and Remus immediately pulled out their wands, the other's backing away, giving room. When that was done, everyone changed for bed, girls in the bathroom, boys in the room. Everyone crawled into bed, James and Lily holding each other close, Remus and Eve laying down next to each other, Ron, Hermione, and Draco crawling in after the other. Ben, Harry, and Tia laid close to each other, Sirius and Cassandra doing the same, Ginny in between Ben and Draco.

And they slept, still thinking about the haunting's of the future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry it's short... and sad! Oh my gosh, I was almost crying by the time it was done... Tell me what you think!

IamSiriusgrl- Thanks. I hopeyou liked this chapter, but it's kind of sad. Hope you keep on reading.

DarkKestralSilkeQueen- There's a lot more crying in this one too. -grins- Sorry. I wasn't feeling to happy and I knew if they were going to talk about futures... It was going to have to be sad.

allie- Thanks.. I think I started to read the 3rd and 5thbook during the fourth chap. to get a feel of how Sirius and Remus would act and such... -grins--again- Yeah. Thanks a lot.

loverofthedarkness- lol. Thanks. I hope you liked this chap. and you keep reading.

I LOVE MY READERS N REVIEWERS... Actually I likes anyone who likes my stories. They are usually really nice to me. -laughs- Bye now! And again, I'm sorry it was so sad and short. I'm trying to make them a bit longer and maybe a bit more upbeat... but lately all my stories are heading to bad spots... Like in _Harry Potter, the seer, and the Black_, Sierra (my OC) dies becuase Lucius is EVIL (that and I had to kill her to have something else happen). Yeah. Well, I suspect that you have had enough of me chattering so I'm going to quit. it's almost 9:00 PM so I'm going to bed. NIGHT ALL!!!!!!!!!


	6. Attack

All warnings and disclaimers still apply.

Chapter 6:

Shattered. That was the group after that night. Like someone had hurled a rock at a window... Or several rocks. That morning, no one felt like getting up. No one felt like looking at the marvelous morning, no one felt like looking at each other. Tia woke from a nightmare. Harry woke from a nightmare, Ben, Ron, Hermione, James, Sirius, Lily, and Cassandra woke from nightmares. Their screaming was enough to wake anyone up. Surprisingly, only Draco, Remus, Ginny, and Eve woke up... No one else in the tower was effected by the haunting screams.

At once, everyone stopped screaming, Draco, Remus, Ginny, and Eve sitting up, they looked around widely. James sighed audibly, rubbing his face. Sirius and Remus leaned against each other at the foot of the bed, saying nothing. Lily, Eve, and Cassandra were in a small little group, sharing hugs. Harry, Draco, Ben, and Ron sat side by side, Tia in Ben's lap, Ginny in Harry's and Hermione in Ron's. Draco was left out. Some where, a door slammed, and they could hear hurried steps coming towards the dormitory. James turned his back, standing. The door opened, and in came...

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE RAT!" Sirius screamed at the poor cowering boy. The black haired boy pounced on the unsuspecting boy, Remus getting in a couple of choice punches. James came back from the bathroom. He pulled off Remus easily, he much lighter than expected, and struggled with Sirius, before Ben came to help get his own father off of the betrayer. Peter supported a bloody lip from Remus' ring, a black eye from Sirius' repeated face banging, and bruised ribs because of both boy's weight on the very unfit Pettigrew.

"W-why d-did you p-p-pounce on me? I didn't d-do anything to you!" The poor boy squeaked out. Sirius growled out at him.

"Yeah... Yet!" Sirius snapped, running into the bathroom. Remus had tears in his eyes and looked away from the boy, mumbling an apology. James glared at the door Sirius had just slammed, but looked back to Peter.

"Peter... Ignore him... And stay away from him for a while..." James looked to Harry. "We're going to need to forget all of this, son. There is no way in hell anything can happen if Peter gets murdered at sixteen." James said, tiredness in his voice. Harry nodded. Peter looked confused.

"Why are you calling him son?" Peter nodded at Harry, narrowed eyes on his pudgy face. James sighed.

"Shut up, Peter. Where have you been for the past couple of days?" James asked, ignoring the previous question.

"I-I-I-I–" Peter stuttered out, "–Dumbledore said not to tell." Harry snarled, his friends having nasty looks on their faces as well.

"He lies!" Harry demanded. Lily put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Remus went to the door Sirius had previously exited, and opened it, closing it with a small snap as he soon as he was in. Cassandra and Eve followed. Peter stared at James' clone as if he was crazy. With that, Peter stomped out, muttering something about going to live with his cousin in the third year dormitories. James snorted, knowing he would have to erase Remus' hitting from memory, wishing he didn't have to.

After that long week, Harry and Tia looked as if they had next to nothing in sleep, nightmares of Voldemort visiting every night. "I can feel him... He's getting stronger." Was all Harry could say, when the Marauders and Lily asked what they could do. Ron, Draco, Ben, Hermione, and Ginny were getting more and more worried. Lily finally had enough. She went and got seven dreamless sleeping drafts and had the Marauders gather up the seven teens. They put them in beds in the boys' dormitory's, practically forcing the draft down most of their throats. Ben, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione put up a pretty good fight, but Ginny and Tia could care less.

"I won't! You can't make me! I'm fine! Stop it! Dammit Remus!" Hermione's voice was high pitched from the lack of sleep, but Remus finally forced the concoction down her throat. Remus threw a superior look at her, while her eye lids began to droop. Harry, Ron, Ben, and Draco, watching this, backed away, but Cassandra grabbed a hold of Ben's ear, James held on tight to Ron, Lily put a hand on her son's shoulder, and Sirius grinned maniacally at Draco. The said boys one by one got into the beds, glaring at the four. Lily went to Harry first, smiling sadly at him.

"I know you don't want to. But you're worrying everyone sick." Lily said quietly, uncorking the bottle. Harry sighed.

"I've gone longer than a week without sleep, mum. I don't need it." Harry replied, still glaring at the vial of sleeping potion. Lily snorted.

"You look dead on your feet, son. Now drink it up." She stated, having a motherly tone in her voice. Harry grinned at her, eyelids already drooping from the softness of the bed. Lily grinned back, taking off his glasses and giving him the vial. He drank it, falling asleep as soon as the last drop was swallowed.

Draco glared at Sirius. "I hate you right now." Draco stated.

"I know. Guess what? I don't care. Drink it up." Sirius said, grinning. Draco snorted, took the vial, downed it, and slumped against the head board. Sirius shook his head, making the blonde more comfortable.

Ben sighed irritably at his mother. "Why? We're fine! I'm not as think as you tired I am." Ben looked slightly confused. Cassandra giggled.

"You're fine my white ass. You sound like Sirius after he's downed a shot glass of fire whisky." Cassandra stated. Sirius gave a small _I do not sound like that!_, but Cassandra ignored him, forcing the vial down her son's throat, and making him more comfortable.

Ron however, threw a glare at James, snatched the vial from him, and downed it, making himself comfortable. James chuckled at the red head, coming to stand by the Marauders. Once all of the kids from the future were asleep, the Marauders, Lily, Cassandra and Eve made their way to the common room. Everyone else was outside or in the library studying. The weather was getting nicer everyday, scaring the Marauders senseless. That could only mean that Voldemort's attack was coming soon.

Lily sat down tiredly next to James, still worrying about Tia and Harry. James' hand automatically found it's way to her waist, pulling her closer. Sirius and Cassandra sat in a similar way, Eve sitting by Cassandra and Remus by James. Sirius rubbed his eyes. "Taking care of teenagers is more trouble than it's worth. I actually feel for your parents, Jamesy." Cassandra giggled, James rolled his eyes, and Lily was asleep in his arms. Eve was leaning against Remus, almost asleep as well. Remus looked at James.

"You two are lucky. Having those great kids..." Remus sighed. James reached over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You won't ever be alone, Moony. You'll always remember that, won't you Remus?" James said, Sirius nodded in agreement. Eve surprised them.

"I'll be here." Eve stated tiredly. Remus grinned down at her. "When ever you want to shout at each other, just give me a call." Eve grinned back. Remus had tears in his eyes again and he took the blonde girl into his arms giving her a hug. She hugged back, mercilessly. James and Sirius exchanged a look, knowing they'd be disagreeing again before long.

The next day, after having a lot of sleep, the seven kids from the future went down to lunch, the Marauders joining. Tia looked sick to her stomach and pushed away the food, after sitting and staring at it for a half hour. James looked at her daughter and future wife, the other red head doing the same. "What's wrong?" He asked. Lily shook her head, looking down, but Tia looked outside, the stain glass windows bright colors from the wonderful sun. Sirius followed her line of sight and swallowed.

"It's not happening today is it?" Sirius asked in worry. Tia shrugged, getting up, everyone following her. They headed to the Gryffindor tower, Tia hurrying them inside the Boys' Dormitories. The red head sighed and sat down on a bed.

"We... I think we need to make some strategy plans... So if it does happen soon." She stated, looking at her brother. He sighed.

"Why is it always me?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air. He pulled up a nearby chair, going through thoughts as he sat down. Sirius grinned at his godson, knowing how hard it was to think under pressure. James sighed, sitting down with him.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked pointedly.

"Well... Hide the map so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands first...But we'll keep one so we can see others prowl about." He started and Remus looked at Sirius, a grin on his face. Sirius blushed.

"Well... We've taken care of that... I lost the map yesterday... And saw Filch run off with it." Sirius said quietly. Harry laughed quietly.

"Okay... How many of us know the Disillusionment charm?" He asked, looking up. Hermione, Remus, Tia, and Lily rose their hands and, to the surprise of Harry, so did James. He nodded. "Okay... We'll need those... We'll also need to sharpen up on dueling skills and other jinxes... And they're going to have to be a bit dark other wise Death Eaters are just going to laugh in our faces..." Harry trailed off, Draco snickered.

"Since when did you start thinking like a Slytherin, Harry?" He asked. "Finally planning ahead... Who would've thought that Harry Potter could stoop so low to a Slytherin's level?" Draco chuckled a bit more and Harry shook his head, smiling.

"You know... I now know why I called a truce with you..." Harry stated, and Draco got a confused look on his face, "So I could hear those sarcastic sentences of yours... Every day, every second, and every time I actually do something right." Harry finished and Ron smiled crookedly at him, Draco laughing again.

There was a harsh shriek from down the stairs and everyone stared at the door. They all ran down the stairs, following the noise, wondering what was going on. Peter was on the floor, supposedly tripping his own feet or a spec of dust. Many let out a sigh of relief and James scolded Peter for being so clumsy. Tia got a weird look on her face and looked to her mother. Her mother nodded silently, knowing what was going on. Long sleeved Peter in the warming months? He would have had a whole lot of sweating to do.

Harry sighed, and joined most of the Marauders on the couch, the other boys doing the same. The girls sat across from them, Peter rushing up the stairs and coming down again, holding a nap sack. Everyone scowled at him as he left. Suddenly, Tia let out a sharp wheeze, holding her stomach. There, on her hands, was a blood stain. She stared at her hands, eyes wide. Everyone started to freak out, wondering what the fuck was going on.

_1980, Focus in on a pregnant Lily, reading a letter from her future children._

'_... Mom, please be careful. We have a feeling that you may be attacked. Even Cassandra too. Maybe Sirius and Sandy should stay in your house with you until the babies are born... So you two can protect each other. We fear you may be attacked, because of us coming back to your time. We aren't sure, but it may happen soon. They're going to do it while your pregnant... It'll be easier to get rid of you and us. Please. Be. Careful._

_Love,_

_Harry James and Tamara'_

Lily shook her head, red locks shaking with it. "My babies have nothing to worry about... I can take care of them." James was currently at an Order meeting, one she wasn't allowed to go to, because Dumbledore wanted her and the babies safe.

She heard a dish break, causing her to jump. "What the–?" She asked, carefully turning around. She brought her wand with her, going down the stairs out of her room. She went into the kitchen, holding the wand aloft. She found the broken dish and repaired it with ease, and looked around suspiciously. She heard a creak of the floor and turned around, stunning the person. It was a man in a dark cloak. She opened the face mask and gasped. "Sirius Black! Oh my god, I'm sorry!" She took off the spell and he laughed.

"Being pregnant sure makes you paranoid. Bet your children are going to have hell with you... Be exactly like you... Or worse. Like James." Sirius laughed some more. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever matured? You remind me of when we were sixteen." She said, though none of the Marauders, Lily, Eve, or Cassandra could remember that year very well. Sirius always said that they were just so busy they didn't have time to remember things. Sirius laughed again.

The front door burst open and he silenced automatically, coming to stand in front of Lily. Cassandra was upstairs, probably having her every two hour wave of morning sickness. "If it's a death eater, Lils, you leave. I'll worry about Sandy and myself. You and your babies can't die. This right here will decide our future, Lily." He said. Lily looked confused.

"Why? What's going to happen, Sirius? I'm the one who can see into the future." She said, trying to push him forward. He didn't budge.

"Trust me, Lily. Please! I remember something that I shouldn't, and everyone else doesn't! Please just trust me on this one! Make sure that back door is unlocked." He ordered her. She nodded, never seeing Sirius this... Well, serious. She opened the back door and Sirius went through the kitchen to get a better look of the front door.

"Well... Mrs. Potter. How are you this fine evening?" Lily's heart about stopped. A death eater held a knife to her neck and was pulling her closer. She strangled a yell, but Sirius had already came back, wand pointing at the death eater's head.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!" He shouted, growing panicked. The death eater laughed, moving the knife to Lily's pregnant belly. Sirius shook his head hurriedly, knowing what was going to happen. In a quick swipe, the death eater sliced her plump stomach in half, she giving a cry of despair. Sirius picked her up before she fell, and the death eater apparated away.

_Focus back to the Marauder's Era, a seen in the Gryffindor tower._

Harry was now doubled over, pain all over his face. Hermione and Ginny were hugging him close, begging him to stop, Ben, Ron, and Draco trying to get Tia to sit up. The Marauders were scared stiff, Lily screaming as her baby boy started to become invisible. Tia had been disappearing first and she had stopped screaming, getting weaker.

_Back to 1980. _(A/N: I know, I'm sorry.)

Sirius, Remus, and James were pacing in front of a hospital door, hoping Lily would be okay... Hoping the future would be okay. Cassandra and Eve were sitting in a waiting room couch, wringing their hands. Finally, a doctor came out of the room, shaking his head.

"She's stable. I don't know about the babies... We'll have to wait." He said, looking to the three men. James looked thoughtful for a moment and then decided something.

"Fuck that!" With that, he strode past the doctor, Sirius and Remus following. He went next to his wife, she looking back at him weakly, smiling.

"James." She stated simply, attempting to sit up. James hushed her, helping her and looked to Remus. Sirius locked the door with several spells, hoping the doctor wouldn't call the security guards.

"Remus... Do you know any spells? We have to save the babies. That letter scared me." James looked very scared indeed. Remus grinned a small grin.

"Aren't you lucky to know me? I got one..." He waved his wand, saying a couple of complicated incantations, and inspected his work. Lily's cheeks had gotten rosier, meaning she was feeling a lot better, and blood count had gone up. Her stomach was as good as new and after performing another charm, he saw the babies were just fine. He said so and James smiled a wide smile cheering. Lily grinned at them, Sirius laughing like a maniac. Remus grinned a wolfish grin, jumping with Sirius. Lily left the next day.

_Marauder's Era._

Harry and Tia had been quiet for awhile, but at least they were gaining color back. Sirius, James, Ben, Draco, and Ron paced around, but finally gave up when Remus gave an annoyed growl. They sat down in defeat, the girls biting their nails. Suddenly, Tia and Harry sat up, wide awake. Their breathing was harsh and ragged, but they stood up, hugging everyone. Lily bawled over them, telling them they had given her a heart attack. James had smacked Harry over the head then laughed good natured. Sirius sighed and looked at Cassandra. "I love you Sandy... So much. I'm sorry." Sirius apologized, Cassandra looking confused.

"For what?" She asked.

"For everything..." He looked to the twins. "Please tell me they'll never do that again. Please?"

"They will never do that again." She stated, laughing.

After a week of practicing their fighting skills, the teens were dead tired. Peter was no where to be found and suspiciously, most of the Slytherins had disappeared too. _Big surprise_. Every meal was a bit awkward between all of the houses, now that the Slytherins had chosen to be gone. In fact, that was what was happening now. Lunch.

Sirius and Cassandra were flirting, Draco and Ron were playing wizards chess with many people watching, and Lily was reading. A low rumble not very far away, startled several people. Up on the ceiling, was a huge dark cloud, but Tia was looking outside, where there was plenty of sunshine. "Shit." She said and the Marauders, Lily, Cassandra, Eve, and the kids from the future, packed up all of their stuff, pulling out their wands. Some around them followed suit, but they had to shout at others to pull out theirs as well. Many of the Slytherins were crowding around something and they were gone in the next moment.

"Shit." Echoed Harry, watching as the staff pulled out their wands as well. Suddenly, several windows exploded, covering unsuspecting students with the shards of glass, and the Great Hall doors opened wide, hundreds of death eaters flooding through the space with Voldemort right behind them. Harry and Tia could feel their scars sear with pain, but they refused to acknowledge it.

"Hello, Dumbeldore. How are we this fine evening?" He asked with a insane voice. Again, Harry and Tia's scars seared, and again they ignored it. Dumbledore seemed to sigh.

"What do you want, Tom? I am busy right now." He said, earning a cruel chuckle from Voldemort.

"Ah, but your always busy. I came for two people actually. James Potter... And Lily Evans." He said, looking around the hall. James and Lily stood up, ready to get it over with, but the twins were already heading towards the dark lord. The teens from the future were trying to stay quiet, but the Marauders were scared.

"Here we are, Voldemort. Wow... Haven't changed since now, have we? You need to work on your fashion sense." Tia said, her eyes an emerald green. Harry's were a brown, like his father's. Voldemort seemed to accept this, but was confused by these two. Ron, Draco, and Ben shared a look before striking at the same time to Voldemort with a deadly curse from the future.

It hit the dark lord, but he didn't convulse and scream as they thought he would. He laughed. This gave Harry a chance to start a duel with the man by throwing his own deadly curse. A new one he made in his present time.

All hell broke loose. Many people took on death eaters, but Dumbledore came towards a dueling Harry and Tom. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this was wrong...

Tia watched in dismay as her brother began to duel with the dark lord. She could understand he wanted to be rid of this monster, but he had to wait until they got back to their own time. She sighed and as Harry fell to the ground, screaming, Tia threw as many curses at Tom as she could. The evil man looked her way, and she backed away, seeing his blood red eyes. She had never seen him this close before today, and it scared her senseless. But she needed to get over it.

"Am I ugly, my dear? I'm deeply sorry if I revolt you!" Voldemort let out a high pitched cackle, advancing on her. She backed away again, looking to her brother. Ginny was bending over him, trying to bring him to his senses. She bumped into someone, and felt strong arms take her around her waist and run. She looked up to see Sirius dodging as many things as he could. She struggled for a moment and squirmed out of his hold, running towards her brother. He chased after her. Harry was kneeling, staring at Tom, as he tortured a couple of teachers.

"Harry! Harry... You can't complete the prophecy now. LISTEN!" She begged, moving his face so he could look into her eyes. "You can't complete it now. I know he made your life a living hell... He helped make mine that way too. He made Sirius, Remus, Severus... He made everyone suffer. But you can't complete the prophecy now. You. Can't." She begged with him some more. He stared at her, his eyes beginning to turn back to green and she would bet her's were turning back to a brown. He closed his eyes in pain.

"I've lived with this so long." He whispered. Tia's eyes filled with tears.

"I know, Harry. Please. Just... Just live a little longer." She said, hugging him. He hugged back, tears falling down his face. Ginny stood over them, throwing curses at anyone who dared to disrupt their moment. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Lily, Ben, Sirius, Eve, James, Cassandra, and Remus stood behind the twins, waiting their orders. Tia looked at Harry. "What do we do?" She asked. Harry looked around at all the first and second years cowering in places where they'd been captured. Third years as they braved as many curses as they could. Fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years as they gave all they could, some coming off the opposite of lucky.

Harry turned around, but before he could say anything a rush of green light came towards his mother and himself. He ducked down, pulling her down, she shrieking. They heard an anguished scream as Cassandra bent over Sirius. He was pale and had his eyes wide open. Harry's mouth dropped open and James tried to wake his friend up. Another flash of green light and Tia ducked down, avoiding the death curse. Another scream and Hermione was on the floor, Ron bending over her as well. Suddenly, Everything seemed to stop. Harry cast a spell over the whole of the Great Hall, only the kids from the future, the Marauders, Lily, Cassandra, and Eve were unaffected. Harry sank to his knees, all the power going into that spell. He stared at his teenaged godfather and his best friend, hands limp at his sides.

"I've... I've let it happen again." He whispered, Tia starting to cry. Ben looked disbelieving.

"Wait. If... If he's really dead... Wouldn't I be disappearing?" He asked, not feeling any pain. Harry looked at him looking as if he was going to kiss him.

"That's right! Something... Something happened but they're not dead!" Harry stood up, helping Ron pick up Hermione. Lily let out a sob, pulling some others into crying with her, from all the pressure and confusion. Sirius was levitated by a crying James, Cassandra following worriedly behind. Tia held hands with Ben, following everyone to the library... So they could look up other spells with a green light.

Tia looked to Ben. "Thank you for not bleeding like I did." She said. He grinned.

Remus, Lily, Tia, and James rushed to the many books; Sirius and Hermione being laid down on a table. Harry and Ron went back to help, Cassandra, Eve, and Ginny staying behind. Remus looked into a book, while Cassandra tried _'enverte' _on her future husband. Remus pointed at a passage and laughed out triumphant.

"Try this!" He showed her the incantation and Harry read over his shoulder. Cassandra tried it and Sirius sat up eyes wide.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" He screamed. Cassandra started to cry and kissed him full on the mouth, mumbling '_You scared me half to death._' Sirius looked surprised and looked around him.

Harry looked to Ron. "It says that only people who truly love the person can perform this... That qualifies you, Ronald." Ron stared at him, eyes wide.

"But... But you've seen how lousy I am at charms." He said, looking to Hermione. He thought of the first day in charms with the levitation charm. That brought a smile to his face, and he looked back to Harry. Harry nodded a smile on his face too.

"I know. I think you can do it. In fact, if Hermione were awake she would be berating you to no end. Try it!" Harry said, a large grin on his face. Ron sighed.

"I love you Hermione." He said, and he lifted his wand, saying the incantation. Hermione was sitting up right away, eyes wide. She looked at Ron and grinned, he still holding his wand aloft.

"You brave git!" She stood up, coming to hug him. He grinned embarrassed, and she kissed him on the cheek. "I can't believe you! That is a _really_ hard charm."

"I'd do anything for you, Hermione." He stated simply.

The group of teens went down to the Great Hall, staring at the frozen people. Harry sighed. "I don't think this will last much longer... Let's get everyone out of here... Except Voldemort and his _lovely_ death eaters. I can unfreeze a couple of them... But I guess I really should make sure Voldemort stays frozen... Hermione, Remus, Lily, Tia, and James can unfreeze and everyone else can make sure they go to their houses." Everyone nodded in acceptance, Harry coming to stand in front of Tom. Tia, Lily, Remus, and Hermione began unfreezing many groups at a time, James joining Sirius, Cassandra, Eve, and Ginny in leading them back to the common rooms. Finally, everyone except the teachers were out of the Great Hall. The unfroze the teachers, quickly explaining they had gotten all the students out and Dumbledore smiled ruefully.

"Alright. We'll take care of the rest... You can go ahead up to the common room or if you wish another place, but stay there for the rest of the night... We'll be patrolling and making sure the castle is clean." Dumbledore said, winking at Harry as Harry got the meaning of _another place_ and left the teens. James looked at his son, stating simply,

"Lead the way."

They got into the Room of Requirement, many beds and couches, some food, and other advantages. Hermione and Lily settled down on a soft chair, a book already in their hands. Everyone else either slept or played a game quietly. They were so stressed and frustrated about what would happen next, everyone was asleep with in five minutes anyway.


	7. Farewell and Hello

All disclaimers/warnings still apply.

Chapter 7: Farewell and Hello.

When everyone woke up completely, there was a short piece of parchment on a table in the middle of the room. It was a huge table, filled with food besides. Everyone wondered over to the chairs and sat down. Remus took the note and read it's contents aloud.

'_Everyone is to report to the entrance hall at 10:30. Classes are going on during this time and this will be a great opportunity. You are excused from classes all day. Yours sincerely, Professor Albus Dumbledore.'_

Harry, Tia, Hermione, Ron, Ben, and Draco had a suspicion they weren't going to like going down to the Entrance Hall.

At ten twenty, the two groups headed down to the entrance hall. They saw Dumbledore waiting, a small smile on his face. He sighed as they came around him. Absolute silence was heard.

"I have found a way to send you back." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry looked down.

"Professor... Could we... Could we have a few moments? We need to remove memories." Hermione asked quietly, as if afraid that any louder she spoke she would break something.

The old professor nodded grimly, and Harry looked up. Cassandra and Sirius were holding hands, as were Lily and James. Remus and Eve stood side by side, smiling slightly. Draco and Ron faced Sirius and James, Hermione looked Lily in the eye, and Remus, Cassandra, Tonks, and Eve looked to Harry, Tia, Gin, and Ben. Tia had started to cry, pulling the rest of the girls with her. Draco had an odd look in his eye, but Harry ignored it. He looked to Remus and the werewolf smiled sadly.

"Harry... I'm here for you. Don't forget it. And despite the sick twist of fortune, I won't forget." Remus's eyes brimmed with tears, and Harry gave a small chuckle, his eyes doing the same.

"Thanks, Rem."

Lily and Tia were caught in a hug, both red heads sobbing. James was trying to comfort Lily and his future daughter, looking awkward as they pulled him into the hug as well. Harry came over to the trio and hugged them too, his mother sobbing harder. Sirius, Cassandra, and Ben were caught up in a hug too. Finally, Dumbledore stopped it and told them they had ten minutes and the portkey would activate.

Again, they stood Harry, Tia, and Ben away from their parents. Draco looked Sirius in the eye. '_You're going to remember. Everything...We told you. I hope I can do this!'_Draco thought about a harmless spell, one that would make the person look dazed and maybe confused. He said quietly 'Obivilate.' (A/n: I know that ain't spelled right. Sorry.) But thought clearly, '_Bewilderde'_ The desired effect took place, and Draco prayed he did it right.

James and company looked at Harry and company, looking as confused at Sirius. James looked at Harry, up and down. "Have we met?" He asked. Harry smiled sadly.

"Yeah... Just acquaintances. Harry Porter. We're about to leave." Harry said, tears showing clearly in his eyes.

"Shame." James said lightly. He turned to Lily. "Lily dear, I had a wonderful dream. We have two beautiful kids. Our daughter was a seer like you... and our son was a shadow of you! I was so happy."

Lily rolled her eyes, not noticing Tia and Harry smile, tears in their eyes again. The Marauders talked amongst themselves, but Sirius looked even more confused. Sirius suddenly looked at Draco, eyes wide. Draco smiled at him slowly, shrugging. And the animungus looked away, a small smile gracing his features.

Dumbledore gave the small portkey to Harry and Harry turned towards his friends. Draco and Ben smiled at him, Ron and Hermione had tears in their eyes, Tia and Ginny looked back at him, unbelieving.

"I... I guess we're going. Are you okay, Harry?" Tia looked to her brother. He nodded, holding out the small rock. He suddenly stopped.

"Wait! Lily!" He turned towards the red headed girl, she staring at him. He pulled out an envelope. "Here. Don't read it until your pregnant... But don't throw it away... It's not a fake. Just... I guess it pretty much explains it in the letter. Bye James." Harry went back to his friends, the portkey activating and the seven disappearing. James looked confused.

"Did I ever tell him my name?" He asked. Dumbledore had disappeared and Sirius spoke up.

"You're a legend, Prongs! Of course he knows your name!" He supplied, still thinking.

"Oh... Okay then. Lily! Do you want to hear any more of my dreams?" He yelled down the corridor as the girls started for the tower. Sirius sighed, Remus noticing.

"What is it, Padfoot?" He asked, curious.

"I... It's nothing." Sirius replied. Remus nodded.

"Wonder where Peter is." Remus asked randomly. Sirius felt anger flare up, but knew he had to stop it.

"Dunno... Maybe he's trying to get Eve to go out with him again. Doing something weird I bet." Sirius replied. Remus laughed quietly. "Hey Moony... I'm going to take a walk. Tell Jamesy not to worry. Just... I have to think about some things." Remus nodded, worrying about him.

'_Draco... Am I going to be able to stop myself from changing things? Or maybe he wanted me to change something... OR prepare! He wants me to find something so I don't fall through the veil! I'll have to let everything else happen... Though I don't want it to...' _His eyes brimmed with tears as he thought about James and Lily dying, he ending up going to prison, and losing his wife and son...

_May 13, 1997._

Remus Lupin was pacing in his office, worrying about Harry and his friends. '_Where are they? Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY?'_ Suddenly, a voice from behind made him jump.

"Lupin... What are you doing?" He turned around sharply, finding Severus Snape. He sighed.

"Pacing." He replied, and continued. The black haired man snorted, conjuring a stool and some popcorn.

"Mind if I watch?" The potions master asked. Remus waved his hand.

"Do whatever you like. It's not as if _I_ could stop you anyhow." And he continued.

"Might I ask why you are pacing like a maniac? You've been doing it for a while you know. I don't know if you have, but I've counted the hours... Almost three." Snape's eyes followed his colleague as he continued to pace, ignoring the last comment, but trying to answer the question.

"Harry... Tia... Ben. All of those kids. The last time we even had thought about what to do was a while ago. I've done this instead of sleep for quite a time. It bothers me. I can't even remember anything..." Remus trailed off looking at Snape wide eyed. Severus stared back.

"...I can't either, Remus! They're coming back!" Severus suddenly smiled, standing up. Remus grinned.

"Sirius... He must've removed your memory of them... So we'd know when they were coming back." Remus grinned again, going to his fireplace. He threw some powder into the fire and called out 'Dumbledore's office!'. The headmaster's head was soon floating in the middle. Remus quickly asked, "Where'd you send the portkey too, Albus? Where are they going to land?"

Albus grinned. "That would be telling, now wouldn't it?" And Dumbledore's head left. Remus sighed.

"Not going to tell us?" Severus asked pointedly.

"Not going to tell us." Remus replied.

"Well... What are we waiting for? Let's go find them!" Severus strode out of the office, Remus following behind.

Harry James Potter, Tamara Potter, Benjamin Black, and their close friends landed in the middle of the Entrance Hall, Harry falling to his knees, but not because of the trip. Tears had multiplied in seconds and he had stains down his face. Tia stood by his side, tears down her face as well. Ben seemed to sigh. "THERE THEY ARE!" A voice shouted. Harry stood up, just in time to be engulfed into a huge hug, Ben and Tia by his sides. He looked up to see Remus grinning. He grinned too.

Soon they were up in Lupin's office, talking about the past. Draco had been silent, thinking about Sirius. Suddenly he was asked a question by Severus. "Draco?" The blonde looked up, eyes wide.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Why are you so silent?" His mentor asked. Draco looked away, guilty.

"I... I guess I have to tell you. I... I didn't swipe Sirius's memory. I made it look like I did... But–" He was interrupted.

"He didn't." Everyone turned around. It was getting darker, but that didn't make it any less obvious who it was. His black hair was a bit longer, from the year he had been gone, and his face was slightly dirty, small smears of blood some places. His blue eyes were mischievous and he let out a bark like laugh when a boy of black hair and blue eyes like his jumped up and gave him a hug. "Hello son." He said quietly. Harry and Tia jumped up as well, coming to join in the hug.

To say "Surprise!" to Remus Lupin would've forced him to reply, "No shit, surprise!" But he stayed silent, staring at Sirius Black, grinning.

"Welcome back, Padfoot." Remus said, standing to get a hug from his best friend. His friend hugged him back, smiling through tears.

"Missed ya, Moony. Thought I was a goner." Sirius muttered into his friend's shoulder.

"You? You're a legend!" Remus replied. Sirius grinned, as did Harry, Ben, Tia, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Severus scowled.

Epilogue

A week went by, the teens having reviews and homework up to their waist, but they were grinning uncontrollably. Sirius was pardoned of his crimes, and made Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Lupin taking the History of Magic course. Binns had decided to call it quits after all that teaching.

Sitting out on the grounds, under the tree by the lake, Sirius, Remus, Severus and the teens talked about the previous weeks. Sirius was looking fed and groomed, Severus red and gold (Tia's latest prank, all in good nature), and Remus content. Draco, Ron, Ben, Sirius, and Harry were in deep discussion about quidditch, Tia listening in. Severus, Hermione, and Remus were trying to read, but finding it hard gave it up, and Ginny was almost asleep against the tree.

After silence had reigned again (Remus, Severus, and Hermione picking up books again), Sirius broke it, looking at the lake. "I remember many times we used to sit under this tree, James, Remus, and me. James proposed to Lily not far from here... I proposed to Sandy over there," Sirius pointed to a rock formation overlooking the lake, "And I was here when I heard Cassandra and Eve had left." Severus closed his eyes. Sirius looked to Ben, Harry, and Tia. "This was where you were when you were sent back in time was it?" The three nodded. He smiled sadly. "And here we are, being thrown through it again." Remus smiled sadly as well.

There was a loud crack, as if someone was apparating and the group under the tree looked behind them. There were five teens, three girls and two boys. One girl had red hair and blue eyes, another having brown curly hair with blue eyes, and yet another with black hair and hazel eyes. One boy had blonde hair with green eyes, freckles dotting his face and the other had red hair and brown eyes, he was awfully tall as was the girl with brown curly hair. The girl with red hair was short and petite, as was the blonde boy. The black haired girl was as tall as Ginny(who was fully awake).

The girl with black hair and hazel eyes looked at Harry, Tia, and Ben, eyes wide. She looked to Ginny, and back to Harry. Her mouth opened and asked, "Daddy?"

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! continues to cackle evilly. I am finished! But... A sequal is on it's way! readers cower in fear Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hopefully you liked the ending, I know I did. I enjoyed writing this for you guys and hopefully I can finish _Harry Potter, the Seer, and the Black_. As it is no were near done. makes an annoyed face For now, my fingers are sore and my eyes keep trying to close, so thanks for your support and review and tell me if you liked the ending or not. : D


End file.
